UCLA Adventures
by ma531419
Summary: SEQUEL TO L.A. ADVENTURES. The gang is back and now they're freshman at UCLA. What does college have in store for them? Will their past come to haunt them? What will the future bring them? TROYELLA CHAYLOR ZEKEPAY JELSI MYAN made up by me lol!
1. Chapter 1: Classes and Carl

AN: Hey guys so this is the sequel to L.A. Adventures. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 1: Classes and Carl

Gabriella Montez, a now college freshman at UCLA rolled over in bed to shut her alarm off. She smiled as she realized that it was 8 am, back in high school she'd be getting up at 6, now she got to sleep in two full hours.

She made her way into the bathroom to brush her teeth and then walked into the kitchen. She poured herself a cup of coffee and put in a little bit of sugar. Then she went to take a shower. As she got ready for classes she sipped on her coffee. Once dressed she walked into her living room to find Taylor, Kelsi, Troy, Chad, Zeke, and Jason sitting on her couch and chairs, well, Zeke was cooking breakfast.

"Oh Zeke that smells amazing." She complemented her talented friend.

"Thanks!" he replied.

"Oh and guys, feel free to use the keys I gave ya'll for EMERGENCIES to let yourself into my apartment at all times." She joked.

"That's what we're here for." Chad replied as he munched on one of her apples. Gabby just shook her head and went to sit on Troy's lap.

"Morning handsome." She gave him a sweet kiss.

"Mhm, morning beautiful." He replied smiling. Soon Sharpay came out and screamed.

Zeke, hearing her scream came running to her side. "What's wrong baby? Are you okay?"

"What the hell are you all doing in our apartment? Why can't you flock someone else's?" She fumed. Everyone sighed, Sharpay was not a morning person, at least without her coffee. Zeke picked up the coffee he had made her off the counter, "thanks." She sarcastically replied and took a seat at the kitchen table. Everyone just shook their heads at their blond friend.

Once they ate breakfast, they piled into their cars, they had started a carpool system since they all had little cars, and made their way to school. They met up with Ryan and Miley by a fountain in the middle of a plaza on the UCLA campus. Once greeting were exchanged, the group of friends made their way to their freshman English class. Even though most of them had exempted out of it with A.P exams, they figured it'd be an easy class. Luckily they all had it together.

Once that was done they made their way to their respective classes and met in the cafeteria for lunch. Gabby was the first one there. She had just gotten out of a freshman education course. She claimed a table with 10 chairs and waited for her friends to come in.

A good-looking guy came up to her, "Is this chair taken?" He asked her gesturing to a chair next to her.

She looked up and smiled, "Yes actually it is." As he made a move to sit in a different chair she replied, "They're actually all taken."

"Is this just a way to get rid of me?" he flirted with her.

She sighed, "No it's not, they're really all taken."

"Uh-huh, right honey. My name's Carl." He stuck his hand out to the dark-haired beauty he wanted.

"Gabriella." She responded and politely shook his hand before returning to her education book.

Carl, however, wouldn't take a hint and sat at the table adjacent to hers and continued to talk about nothing until a loud commotion erupted in the semi-quiet cafeteria. Gabriella looked up and smiled, she shook her head and said, "Troy, over here guys."

Troy smiled as his girlfriend flagged him down and then frowned when he saw the redheaded male beside her. Gabby met him halfway and jumped into his arms. "I missed you handsome." She exclaimed happily. Now she hoped that Carl would go away.

"Missed you too beautiful." He gave her a kiss before carefully asking, "Who's your new friend."

"Ugh." She grunted, "Some guy that won't leave me alone, he keeps hitting on me."

"Well, want to put a show on for him." There was a glint of mischievousness in his eyes. Gabby nodded and the two made their way over to where Chad and Jason were already sitting, not talking to Carl.

Troy sat down and brought Ella down in his lap. "So Baby Ella, how were your classes thus far?"

Ella giggled, "Fabulous as Pay would say Troykins." She tried to keep a straight face through their conversation, which continued until Sharpay, Miley, Ryan, and Kelsi showed up.

"Where's Zeke? And Tay Tay?" Sharpay asked as she sat down next to Troy and Gabby.

"Right here baby." Zeke replied sneaking up behind Sharpay. The gang laughed as she threw herself into his arms. The group quickly coupled off and took up all the chairs at the table that Gabby had saved.

"I think this is officially our table." Kelsi replied with a smile.

"And I think we're without a doubt the loudest group in here." Taylor laughed. Carl also laughed and everyone turned towards him. He was still sitting close to Gabby.

"Who are you?" Chad asked rudely.

"Why I'm surprised Gabriella hasn't told you about me, we've had two classes together this morning. I'm Carl." He shook Chad's hand.

"We have?" Gabby asked.

"Yeah baby, Psychology and Education." He smoothly replied.

"Don't call me baby." She countered coolly and turned to Troy, "Let's get food, I'm surprised that Chad isn't already complaining." Everyone laughed except for Chad who just made a face.

"A cookie Ella, a cookie." Troy said with a smile, Gabby just giggled. The friends ate their lunch and Carl annoyingly remained at the table next to them. Finally it was time for their last classes.

Once they were done they decided to head out to the beach since the guys didn't start basketball until the following week, allowing them to get to know the school a little better.

AN: Okay so there's the first chapter. I promise it'll get better lol. Review!

Mollie XOXO


	2. Chapter 2: Basketball Players

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 2: Basketball Players

Their first week had passed at UCLA and the friends were all loving everything about it. Well, everything except for one thing: Carl Griscom. He seemed to be everywhere at once. And what's more, he was at the basketball tryouts. UCLA recruited only five players for this season, Troy, Chad, Zeke, Jason, and a boy from New York, Landon. They would join the team regardless, which was losing 7 good seniors, all who were going on to play pro ball. The other two spots were up for grabs at tryouts. It was well known, that even though the other people from the team last year had to tryout, they wouldn't be cut. As Troy, Zeke, Jason, and Chad watched the tryouts, they prayed that Carl wouldn't make it.

"I swear if he makes it I don't know what I'll do." Chad whined

"He's really creepy." Zeke commented

"The girls have nicknamed him c2." Troy said, at their confused looks he elaborated, "Creepy Carl." They all laughed and agreed that it was completely true.

"Why don't you like Carl?" Landon asked, suddenly making the guys aware that he had been sitting there the entire time.

"He's basically following Briella around." Jason explained

"Who's Briella?" Landon asked

"Gabriella, my girlfriend." Troy told him, as a smile crept onto his handsome face.

Landon nodded his understanding and asked, "How long have you guys been dating?"

"5 months on the 25th." Troy smiled proudly.

"All you guys have girlfriends?" Landon questioned

"Yup, and we've all been dating about that long." Zeke answered

"Wow, do they go here?" Landon's curiosity was becoming a bit annoying to the guys.

"Yes, they do." Chad shortly answered him. Landon was about to ask another question before the coach yelled,

"Okay hit the showers guys. The team list will be posted by 4 today!" He then jogged over to a senior and shook his hand as all the other seniors began crowding around him.

"Guess he's the new captain." Troy commented as Carl walked by and winked.

"Creepy." Zeke and Chad said at the same time.

"I want a doughnut." Jason said randomly and his friends all groaned.

Suddenly a series of wolf-whistles erupted in the gym as four girls entered the through the big doors.

"Wow, they're really hot." Landon commented, getting glares from the four other guys.

"Hey, baby. Wanna date?" One of the players ran over to Sharpay who simply smirked at him in an "as if" way.

"Aww come on dollface, don't be like that." One of the pleaded with Gabby, who just kept her eyes locked with Troy's.

"You gotta want this!" A tall guy ask Taylor, who just gave him a disgusted face.

"Come on sweetheart, just one date?" Another one begged Kelsi, who rolled her eyes as she made her way over to Jason.

"Hey handsome!" Gabby called from across the gym.

Troy smiled and made his way over to Gabby. "Hey gorgeous!" He leaned down and kissed her passionately.

"Ohh, what did I do to deserve that?" She asked with a smile

"I don't know Ella." Troy smirked.

"Hey Shar." Zeke greeted his girlfriend with a sweet kiss.

"Hey Baby. Ready to go?" She asked

"Hell yes." She giggled at his response.

"Hey Tay Tay." Chad jogged over to Taylor.

"Hey Chad, let's get out of here." She replied giving him a chaste kiss. Chad nodded his agreement and led the way out of the gym.

"Kels!" Jason greeted his ever-patient girlfriend with a hug and a kiss.

"Hey Jason. How were tryouts?" She asked as she intertwined their hands.

"Good." He replied taking her books for her.

Troy collected Gabby's stuff from her arms, and wrapped his arm protectively around her waist. "See you guys at practice tomorrow." He called out to the dumfounded guys in the gym. Gabby just gave a little wave as she and Troy left the gym, followed by their friends.

AN: Okay, so this was really just a filler chapter, but it's an update at least. I thought it was sweet even though there's no drama. Review please!

Mollie XOXO


	3. Chapter 3: Thanksgiving Homework

Disclaimer: I own nothing

AN: I'm dedicating this chapter to casstudies and peterpan27 because they review everything! Thanks!

Chapter 3: Thanksgiving Homework

School had been in session for a while now, Carl still followed them around. Unfortunately he made the basketball team, which practiced three times a week. The guys hated having him around since all he talked about was Gabi. One morning, as Gabi sat in her education class, she got the worst assignment of a lifetime.

"Thanksgiving break is next week, how many of you are able to go home next week." The professor asked.

"Able: yes, yearning: no." Gabi thought, but nonetheless raised her hand.

"Good so that's everyone, then your assignment over the break is to go to your old high school and talk to one of the teachers, of the subject you wish to teach. If you are majoring in special ed, then any teacher, and get a list of teaching tips from them. From there you will write a 1000 word paper on how those tips would help make you a better teacher. Any questions?" the bell sounded, "Good I'll see you next class."

The class began to file out as Gabi sat there, in shock. She finally got up and made her way to the cafeteria, where she was meeting her friends. She walked in and claimed their table. She was staring straight ahead when Troy, Chad, and Jason walked in.

"Hey Ella." Troy greeted her. No response, "El?"

"Yo Hot Stuff!" Chad waved his basketball in her face.

"Briella? Briella Bella?" Jason asked nudging her.

"Hey what's up guys?" Ryan asked as he, Miley, Sharpay, and Kelsi entered.

"What's up with Boo?" Shar asked pointing to me. Everyone shrugged as if to say, "hell if we know."

"SHAR!" Zeke called from across the cafeteria. She absently waved him over as she stared worriedly at Gabi.

Zeke and Taylor made their way over, "What's up?" Taylor asked. Everyone pointed at me.

Just then Carl came up, "Hey guys." Everyone groaned. "What's up with Gabi?" No one responded, "Well, I'll snap her out of it." Before anyone could respond he leaned down to kiss Gabi.

Gabi stood up, knocking the chair to the floor, she knew right away that it wasn't Troy that was kissing her. She slapped Carl and pushed him away, only then looking to see whom it was. "Carl?" She asked, "What the fuck? Why the hell were you kissing me?" She screamed.

The entire cafeteria turned to look at the scene in the far left corner. "What you were zoning out and I knew I could wake you up out of it." He explained, as if it were nothing.

"That is not an excuse. I do not need you kissing me. I do not want you kissing me. In fact, I don't want you near me. So just go away." Gabi screamed.

"Come on baby, you know you love it doll." Carl said in his creepy way.

"Go to hell." Gabi hissed before storming out of the cafeteria with her friends trailing behind her, laughing.

Carl stood in the middle of the cafeteria embarrassed and mad. No one talked to him like that. He was popular, on the basketball team, he got whatever he wanted, and he wanted Gabriella Montez, he didn't understand what she saw in Troy, he was nowhere near as good-looking as he was, or so Carl thought (UGH NO ONE IS BETTER LOOKING THAT ZAC EFRON! SORRY I KNOW IT'S A MATTER OF OPINION)

Gabi kept walking, she didn't know where she was going, but she knew she had to get away from the cafeteria. "Boo where are we going?" Pay panted as she tried to keep up with her best friend. Gabi didn't respond however.

"Come Hot Stuff, can we at least stop for food?" Chad whined.

Gabi turned around to face him, "Is that all you EVER think about? Food? It's always food this and food that." She screamed in his face before turning on her heel and storming off again.

"Look you guys go feed Chad and give her time to chill, I'll handle this." Troy said, running after his fleeing girlfriend. He found her sitting by the fountain that they always met Ryan and Miley at before classes began. He sat down next to her, "Okay El, what's up?"

"I can't believe I have to go back." She mumbled

"Back where?" Troy asked, slipping an arm around her waist.

"Jacksonville. Specifically Episcopal." She sighed and laid her head on Troy's shoulder.

"And why do we have to go back there?"

"Homework." At Troy's confused look, Gabi went on to explain her education assignment.

"Well, I'll go with you, and I'm sure the rest of the guys will go too. How about this: the day that classes get out we fly to Jacksonville. The next day we go to EHS and get what you need, and fly out that night. Then we can still spend Thanksgiving here and you don't have to spend that much time at EHS." She smiled up at him, "And you probably won't run into one of your 'friends'." Troy added, knowing that that was what was really bothering her.

"I'd like that." She said,

"Okay, now let's get some lunch before class starts, then you can come watch practice if you want." He said, kissing her forehead as he got up and held his hand out for her to take.

NEXT SUNDAY NIGHT

It was the night before their last day of school. Each member of the gang was in their rooms furiously packing up for their quick trip to Jacksonville. No one was excited about going, all of them were remembering their last visit there.

FLASHBACK

When they walked into the little deli they were shocked to find their friends there. Peter looked up and said, really loudly, "Gabriella?"

Gabby heard her name and cursed, "Shit! Pay, look who's here." She quickly plastered a smile on her face as the table of her friends turned to look at her. The table consisted of Peter, Tyler, Kevin, Carl (DIFFERENT CARL FROM THE ONE AT UCLA – DIDN'T REALIZE I USED THE SAME NAME SORRY), Christine, Cameron, Taylor, Alex, Tess, and Meghan. Kelsi looked at her new family and nodded. She then led them over to the table. She quickly led the introductions and the guys looked skeptically at Troy, Chad, Jason, and Zeke.

"So you go to L.A. and you bring back a bunch of beach bums?" Carl said sarcastically.

"What on earth do you know Carl?! Just back off. We're not going to be here much longer anyways." Troy gently wrapped his arm around Gabby's waist.

"Ella it's okay, we're not offended." Troy whispered

"Well I am." She responded and quickly headed towards the front of the deli to get in line.

"Look," Peter began, "there's no need to get bent out of shape. He only speaks the truth. Ya'll took off without a word."

"Yeah, so what is it to you?" Sharpay yelled, getting looks from the other clientele. "We're moving in a couple of days so you won't have to worry your pretty little head about us for much longer." With that she stomped off to Gabby and Troy.

"Sorry, stress…" Zeke lamely apologized, then followed Sharpay.

"You're moving now?" Meghan asked, "And where do you think you're going to live?"

"We have apartments in L.A." Kelsi answered sharply, it surprised everyone. The table got quiet for a few minutes then Taylor spoke.

"It's nice to know that ya'll are so supportive of our decisions after what we've been through. Instead of being nice, you're all just patronizing. Bye." With that Taylor, Chad, Kelsi, Jason, Ryan, and Miley went to stand in line with Gabby, Troy, Sharpay, and Zeke. They decided to order their food to-go and eat at home.

END OF FLASHBACK

The last thing they wanted was a repeat of that. Since they came to L.A. five months ago, their lives were all finally coming together, for the first time really. Everyone was happy, despite having to deal with Carl Griscom.

The next morning the gang was up bright and early for classes. Once that torture finally ended they packed up their bags in their cars and headed out to the airport. They checked their luggage in, and made their way to the boarding gate. They waited for forever, as Chad said.

"G-d you are so impatient." Taylor scolded him. He just nodded and grinned like a fool, making Taylor just shake her head in disbelief.

They finally boarded the plane for the long flight to Jacksonville. Once they landed, they picked up their bags and went to rent two large cars.

Troy walked into the car rental shop at the airport. "Yes I need to rent a car." He told the lady behind the counter.

She smiled flirtatiously, "And what kind of car would you like?" she giggled.

Troy sighed, "A car around the size of an Envoy." He replied.

"Well we have two Envoys. Would you like one of them?" She asked as she gently laid a hand on his arm.

Troy shook her hand off his arm and replied, "Yes that's fine." He quickly filled out the paper work and left the office with the keys in his hand. "Ryan, there's one more Envoy left in there, try and get it. Oh and be careful." He warned

"Why?" Ryan asked

"You'll see." Troy said as he went and got the car from the lot to pull up front.

15 minutes later Ryan left the rental office with the other set of Envoy keys in his hands. He looked, shocked, needless to say. "Hey baby, what's wrong?" Miley asked him, looking at his pale complexion.

"I've never met a bigger flirt in my life." He sighed

"Did you like Mary?" Troy asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, dude, I loved her." Ryan spat, they both shuddered as the gang laughed at them.

Once they had all the luggage loaded up they headed to the hotel. They checked into their five rooms and unpacked. "Oh my G-d." Gabi said with a sigh, as she plopped down on the bed.

"What baby?" Troy asked, laying down next to her, as he gently rubbed her arms and nipped at her neck.

"I'm so tired, it's 5 AM." She whined

"Let's get some sleep, we'll get a late breakfast and then head over to the school." He suggested, but Gabi was already asleep. Troy chuckled and grabbed his phone. He called up all his friends to tell them the plan, turned off the light, and curled up next to Gabi to catch some shut eye.

At 9 AM, the gang was rested and sitting in the lobby waiting on Chad and Taylor. Finally they came into the lobby. "Sorry," Chad apologized, "I couldn't find my basketball." He explained, everyone nodded and headed into the dinning room for some breakfast. At 9:45, they were piling in the cars to head off to EHS.

"Okay, we have to sign in and then I have to find Mr. Jevic." Gabi explained, referring to her A.P. Chem. teacher. The gang made their way to the front office. They quickly signed in, trying to avoid the annoying conversations about how they were doing.

"I'm want to talk to Mr. Crandall." Ryan said when they left the office.

"And I want to see Mrs. Black." Sharpay replied.

"I want to see how Mrs. Ed is." Taylor piped up

"Yeah, well I want to see Mr. Tippins." Kelsi replied.

"Okay so go see the teachers you want to see, then call me and we'll meet up." Troy suggested. Everyone agreed and went their separate ways. Gabi and Troy entered Mr. Jevic's classroom to find a new teacher, or a sub, there.

"Um, is Mr. Jevic not here today?" Gabi asked

"He's in the teacher's lounge this period." A student piped up. Gabi nodded her thanks and she and Troy headed that way.

Troy held the door open and Gabi walked into the teacher's lounge. She spotted Mr. Jevic and noticed that he was talking to a group of teachers, that were standing in a circle. She stopped when she heard one particular voice, "Great." She thought.

"What's up Ella?" Troy asked, when he saw her stop, "Is he not in here?" Troy asked. When Gabi didn't respond he tried again, "El?" he asked, louder as he waved a hand in front of her face. No one seemed to notice them.

"Shh." She demanded. Troy shut up as Gabi took a step closer to the circle.

A voice was speaking, "I saw her about a week after they left after graduation. They had bought apartments in L.A., and they met a group of beach bums that they were hanging with. I tell you, them packing up and heading off to L.A., was irrational and impulsive. They're probably having all sorts of problems, it's really sad." Gabi scoffed, loudly, causing the circle to turn around and face a young man they didn't know and Gabriella Montez.

Gabi stepped forward, "Hey Peter. How's tricks?" she asked sarcastically. Then she looked around at the teachers spitefully. "Good to see you practice what you teach." She looked directly at Mr. Levenson, "You know the whole don't talk about people behind their backs and don't judge situations you can't possibly understand." She spat.

"El, breathe." Troy whispered, putting his hand gently on her shoulder. Gabi took a breath.

"Hey Gabi." Peter said, trying to give her a hug, but she just took a step back and laughed as if to say, "you wish". Peter stopped and frowned.

"This is-" Gabi began to introduce Troy, but Mr. Nash interrupted.

"Troy Bolton." Mr. Nash said, "I've seen your pre-season practice games. You're amazing, better than some of the seniors, better than your captain that's for sure." He stuck his hand out.

"Nice to meet you-" Troy stuttered.

"Oh, Jake Nash."

"Mr. Nash, and thank you, but that's not true, I only hope I can be that good someday." Troy humbly replied.

"Troy plays basketball for UCLA, he was one of the five recruited players, guaranteed a spot on the team." Gabi proudly explained. "Now, as to why I'm here. I came to talk to Mr. Jevic, it's an assignment for my education course." Gabi turned to Peter, "And you can stop talking about how awful we're doing, because-"

"Chad Danforth?" Mr. Nash asked incredulously.

Gabi turned to look, "Yes Chad Danforth." She said in an exasperated voice, as Chad and Taylor walked in. She turned back to Peter, "You have no idea what our life was like now it's-"

"Jason Cross?" Mr. Nash stated in shock.

"Yes Jason Cross," Gabi said without even turning around, "and Zeke Baylor is on campus too, with Pay." She turned back to Peter AGAIN, "finally coming together, so just back off and don't judge us like you're better than us." She was now right in his face.

"Wow, Zeke Baylor." Mr. Nash said.

Gabi groaned, "Yes, they're all here! They're the 'beach bums' that Peter was telling you about, them and Miley Cole, their friend from high school who is around here somewhere with Ryan."

"Oh we're right here." Miley's southern accent echoed through the room.

"El, why don't we take Mr. Jevic outside and get what you came here for. You're getting way too upset here." Troy whispered as he protectively slipped an arm around her waist. Gabi nodded and asked Mr. Jevic if he had a few minutes. He nodded and she led him outside with Troy following, leaving Mr. Nash, a huge UCLA fan, to harass Zeke, Chad, and Jason.

Once Gabi got the information she needed she and Troy walked back into the teacher's lounge. "I got it."

"Thank G-d." Miley, Sharpay, Taylor, and Kelsi chorused. Gabi tossed one backwards glance at Peter and her teachers before leaving the lounge with her family following her all the way. The group went back to the hotel and made flight arrangements to be on a plane in 5 hours headed back to L.A. for Thanksgiving.

AN: Okay so this is kind of long for me, but I hope you like it. Can I please have 5 reviews before my next update??

Mollie XOXO


	4. An Author's Stupidity

Okay so you all are probably wondering: "What the fuck (excuse me) is going on here. Why are all these chapters, that we've already read, being sent to my email address or suddenly reposted?" Well I have a very simple, yet complex answer for you guys.

The simple part: Those stories were all deleted so I had to repost them. Thankfully Learning to Breathe, L.A. Adventures, Ride of Your Life, and my oneshots (which would have been a pain in the ass to repost)

The complicated part: how they got unposted or whatever. Well, I was doing some cleaning…yeah, I know that's scary, and I tried to take down old author's notes and then chapters wouldn't open when I went back to reread stuff for updates and it was all confusing and I was like "shit, maybe I should log off" so I did and it didn't help so then I was all, "maybe if I turn my computer off?" so I did. Basically nothing worked, which I don't understand so I finally just deleted those stories and had to repost them.

Word to the wise, don't mess with things you know nothing about…ask an adult for help…or well, someone who knows what they're doing lol, I'm pretty dumb, or at least I feel that way…so basically that's why you all are confused…sorry, my bad, seriously though, it made no sense.

So I have updated a couple of my stories this glorious evening, or well, morning it's 12:25 here in Jacksonville, Florida lol…hm, well I think I'll keep updating seeing as how I'm not tired even though I should be.

Sorry for the inconvenience….

Mollie XOXO


	5. Chapter 4: Thanksgiving Surprise

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 4: Thanksgiving Surprise

Gabi pushed the cart up and down the aisles with Pay. They stopped every few feet so Sharpay could grab something off of one of the shelves.

"I think that's everything…" Sharpay said, glancing down at the list again.

"I hope so because if we miss something Zeke'll have a fit." Gabi chuckled

"You're tellin' me." She giggled as the two made their way to the check out counter.

"Who's apartment are we doing this in?" Sharpay asked, suddenly looking worried.

"Not ours, I refuse to clean up the mess." Gabi said as the young man began to scan the items.

"That's for sure, I say we use the spare key and put it in the guys apartment. They can deal with it." Sharpay suggested. "Uh-oh."

"What?" Gabi asked

"C squared alert." Sharpay said, looking away, hoping he wouldn't notice them.

"Too late." Gabi mumbled, out of the corner of her eye she saw him making his way over to them.

"Hello ladies, Gabi." He smirked at her.

Gabi ignored him; the cashier had finished ringing up the groceries. After scanning her card she handed it to him. He smiled flirtaciously at her. "Great another flirt." She thought to herself, "Wait, this one might help me." "Carl would you back off?" She yelled, "I told you I want you to stop following me around!" She forced tears to form in her eyes.

The cashier looked from Gabi to Carl and decided to step in.

"Look baby, why don't we just go out, I know you want to…" Carl was babbling on.

"Want to? What I want is for you to stop stalking me!" Gabi cried.

The cashier came up with the store's security and they swiftly escorted Carl from the premises. Sharpay sniggered, "Why am I the one in theatre?" she asked as Gabi just shrugged lightly, trying to keep the charade up as the girls left the store arm-in-arm.

When the girls got back to the apartment complex they decided that Shar would begin putting the groceries by Zeke and Jason's door while Gabi went to grab the apartment key. A few minutes later the groceries were all inside apartment and put away. Jotting a note to Zeke Shar and Gabi made their way up to their own apartment to sit down and do some homework.

The girls were sitting in their rooms doing homework when there was a knock at the door. Sighing they both got up to answer it. They met in the living room and giggled as they opened the door.

"Hey."

Sharpay and Gabi stared at their guests. After a few seconds one of them spoke, "Can we come in?" The girls mutely nodded, letting the small group inside.

"Um what are you guys doing here?" Gabi finally spat out.

"We came to see…" the door flew open.

"Oh my God I'm so tired!" Zeke wailed

"That practice was brutal. Hey babe." Troy came over to kiss Gabi

"Yeah, coach was really rough." Jason agreed

"Do you guys have any food?" Chad asked going straight to the fridge.

Sharpay snapped out of her daze. "Go eat your own food Danforth." She hissed slamming the fridge door.

"Sheesh, someone's in a bad mood." Chad grumbled.

Sharpay scoffed coming back into the living room, "What were you saying Christine?" everyone turned to see the foreign group in the living room.

Troy protectively slipped an arm around Gabi's waist, remembering the incident when they had all come to Jacksonville before the move and the tension that hung in the air between the groups of friends.

"We wanted to apologize, and see how you guys are holding up." Christine said, looking at Gabi, who was once one of her good friends.

"Yeah," Tess said, "Come on Shar, we just want to apologize for not being there when we should have been."

"Right Peter?" Alex elbowed him

Everyone turned to Peter, "Right, sorry guys."

Gabi and Shar looked at each other, they nodded and began hugging the group of friends. "So how long are you guys in town for?" Troy asked

"Oh my God Shar that woman is crazier than Lebhar!" Ryan fumed

"Oh no, she's more insane that Darbus!" Miley yelled

"Don't mention that dragon's name." Chad hissed, "It's okay baby, no one mentioned her." Chad said stroking the basketball in his hand.

"Shar, get him food, he's going insane…" Gabi moaned. Everyone laughed except for Chad he just glared daggers at them all.

"Wait, what are they doing here?" Ryan asked, going to stand by his sister, and bringing Miley with him.

"They've apologized." Gabi explained. Ryan arched an eyebrow and was about to say something when the door burst open again.

"Oh my God, Kelsi it was classic." Taylor was saying

"Sounds like it, what the heck are they doing here?" Kelsi spat angrily.

"Okay first of all, Pay and I gave you those keys for emergencies not so you can come waltzing in here whenever you feel like it, and Chad, not so you can eat our food." Gabi scolded. "And second of all, they apologized. Now how long are you here for?"

"We're here with our families for Thanksgiving vacation, so just a couple of days." Tyler explained. The gang nodded.

"What was all that food doing in our fridge and pantry?" Zeke suddenly asked

"Thanksgiving food." Gabi and Shar answered

"Food?" Chad piped up from the kitchen

"Not for you." The nine friends chorused.

"Party poopers." Chad grumbled, causing them to laugh.

"Well I thought we'd cook it here." Zeke frowned

"Hell no!" Gabi yelled, "You will cook it here and then everyone will clear out leaving the mess for Shar and me, then you will all come back to chill and make ANOTHER mess."

"Exactly, so we're doing it in ya'lls apartment since you're the chef." Sharpay smiled her sweet smile.

"Okay." Zeke caved

"Dude, I'm not cooking." Jason chimed in

"Dude, you're whipped." Troy said smacking his back.

Gabi smiled evilly, "Troy, will you go grab a sweater from my closet?"

"Sure babe." He came back with a white one.

"No honey the black one." She corrected him. He nodded and returned with the sweater, she smirked, "Who's whipped now?"

"OH DUDE!" Chad yelled from the kitchen, "Your own girlfriend told you off!"

Troy blushed, "Shut it Chad."

"No way!" Chad smiled triumphantly

"Chad, you know you're whipped too." Jason said with a smile, "We all are."

Kelsi walked up to him and wrapped her tiny arms around his waist, "Looks like I'm dating the smart one." She smiled proudly

"Smart what?" he asked.

She groaned, "Spoke too soon, never mind." She muttered. Everyone laughed.

"So do you guys want to stay here for the evening? We're ordering pizza and having our movie veg." Sharpay asked.

"We're totally in!" Cameron and Christine chorused.


	6. Chapter 5: Hurricane Chad

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 5: Hurricane Chad

"CHADWICK SCOTT DANFORTH YOU ARE BEYOND DEAD!!" Sharpay screamed chasing Chad around the tiny apartment with a rolling pin. Chad screamed, much like a girl, as Sharpay angrily chased him.

"Whoa, guys careful!" Zeke hollered at them as they flew past him while he was holding a bowl with egg yolk in it.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! THIS IS A BRAND NEW TOP!" Shar ignored her boyfriend's protests as she continued to chase her prey down.

The door opened, "Hey we came to see if you needed any…holy shit!" Gabi stopped in her tracks, causing Troy to run into her.

"What? El why'd you st…what the fuck?" Troy stared ahead of him.

Gabi giggled, "I didn't realize that a hurricane was due to hit." Troy laughed, "What's it called?" Gabi finally asked

"Hurricane Chad." Zeke said, staring at his friend, who was still running from Sharpay.

"Why is she chasing him with a rolling pin?" Troy asked as he and Gabi climbed through the mess of flour and other unnamable ingredients.

"He got something on her new top." Zeke explained, handing a bowl to Troy who accepted it and began stirring at Zeke's instruction. Gabi, however, began cleaning the mess up slowly.

"This is why I didn't want to have it at my apartment." She smirked at Zeke.

"Not my fault. I didn't raise the buffoon." Zeke grumbled as Sharpay was repeatedly hitting Chad with a rolling pin as she yelled at him.

Sharpay finally stopped, giving Chad a minute to protest. "Why is it Hurricane Chad? Why not Hurricane Sharpay?" he flinched as Sharpay rose the rolling pin in the air again.

"Because she didn't make the mess that Brie is cleaning up, CHAD." Zeke explained. Sharpay smiled triumphantly as the rolling pin once again landed on Chad's head.

"Um Shar? Why are you hitting my boyfriend? Not that I have any objections, just curious." Taylor, Kelsi, and Jason stood at the doorway of the apartment.

Sharpay turned around and pointed to the now stained front of her sparkly white top, "Need I explain?" Taylor shook her head no and picked up a wooden spoon, also advancing on Chad.

"Oh man." Chad whined as he began running once again.

Kelsi and Jason still stood at the door, "I'm afraid to come in." Kelsi admitted with a grin. "I kinda like my clothes." She chuckled looking at her friends who were all covered in food.

"Come on it'll be fun." Jason laughed dragging her in. Kelsi and Jason began helping Gabi clean up the living room, which had some white substance all over it.

"I think it's flour, but I'm just not sure." Gabi giggled. Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around her waist.

"You help Zeke cook, and I'll clean." Troy whispered in her ear. She nodded and pulled away, walking into the kitchen to help Zeke finish cooking Thanksgiving dinner.

A few minutes later the apartment was dead quiet, save from Gabi's humming. Suddenly she stopped, "It's too quiet here." She mumbled to Zeke.

"Yeah, Chad's not making any noise…" Zeke agreed looking around warily.

"That's what scares me." Gabi said, looking up from the turkey. Suddenly she let out a scream as water began dripping all over her. She jerked around and saw Chad standing there with a bucket. His eyes grew wide when he noticed the very large carving knife in her hand.

In the meantime, Sharpay and Taylor had joined the cleaning crew, and they all came in the kitchen when they heard Gabi screamed. Zeke slowly backed away from an infuriated Gabi as Chad chuckled slightly also backing away. Troy slowly advanced towards her, gently prying the knife from her hand and replacing it with a baseball bat that Taylor gladly handed him.

"Chadwick Scott Danforth," Gabi's voice was dangerously low, she dropped the bat, "when you wake up in the morning, you are going to be very confused and in Cuba." Everyone watched as she marched to the door, spinning around as she opened it, "I hope you know how to sleep with your eyes open." Chad gulped as she exited the apartment to go change into dry clothes.

"She's just kidding right?" Chad asked shakily

Troy patted him on the back as he made his way to the door, "Dude, I don't think so." Laughing he made his way up to his girlfriend's apartment.

He walked inside and heard her laughing, walking into her bedroom he saw her laughing as she was digging in her closet for a shirt. "What's so funny?" he asked

She smiled at him, "The look on Chad's face." She smirked, "He believed me didn't he?" she asked

"Oh yeah." Troy said, picking up one of his t-shirts that she'd borrowed and handing it to her, "Wear this." He directed. Gabi nodded and slipped it on before taking Troy's hand and going back down to the apartment that Hurricane Chad was currently in.

When they walked in they found Chad hiding in a corner, or at least he thought he was hiding. Gabi laughed, "Chad you know I would never send you to Cuba."

Slowly he turned around, "Are you sure?"

Walking up to him she engulfed him in a hug, "Of course, then I wouldn't have my daily helping of Chad." She pulled away from him and nodded her head smiling.

"Okay good I was re…" Chad let out a yelp as a gooey, gross smelling liquid covered him. The room erupted with laughter.

Zeke walked in front of Chad holding an empty bowl, "Turkey fat." He smiled at Chad who had a disgusted look on his face.

"Evil friends." He muttered as he walked to the door, "I'm going to shower."

"That's probably a good idea." Kelsi laughed. Just as Chad opened the door Ryan and Miley walked up. They burst out laughing.

"What happened to him?" Ryan asked

"Payback's a bitch." Gabi smiled evilly.

"Whoa, what hurricane hit here?" Miley asked looking around the apartment that was still in the process of being cleaned up.

"Hurricane Chad." Troy, Gabi, Sharpay, Zeke, Taylor, Kelsi, and Jason answered in unison.

"Figures." Ryan and Miley muttered coming inside to help.

An hour later the friends were sitting around the table laughing and talking about all the adventures they'd had since they met. "Do you remember how we met?" Gabi asked as she took Troy's hand.

"How could I forget!" Troy laughed

"Yeah, I thought you were crazy!" Chad joined in.

FLASHBACK

Gabriella headed out the door clad in a sexy, short black cocktail dress that came just above her knees. The dress hugged her petite, curvy frame perfectly and showed off just enough cleavage, and with the matching silver heels, her legs looked miles long. Just as she exited the room, her cell phone went off. Looking at the screen she answered it happily, "Hey Tyler!"

"Hey, Gabs, what's up?"

"Oh I'm just…hang on...hold the elevator!" she called, "Thank you." She said to a good-looking kid with an Afro, and probably the hottest guy she'd ever seen. "Sorry, I'm back Tyler, what was the question?"

"Oh, just wondering what you're doing."

"Heading out to dinner…why…?"

"No reason, ummmm Gabs, are you sure it wasn't I a bit rash just heading out to L.A. like that." Gabriella's smile immediately dropped off her face.

"Give the phone to Peter" she demanded.

"But…" Tyler tried to protest.

"Now" she ordered. Gabriella was livid. How dare he question their decisions, who does he think he is?

"Hey Gabby!" Peter's annoyingly condescending voice came on the line.

"Who the hell do you think you are Peter?!" She raged "Questioning every…whoa…what just happened?"

"Uh…dunno" The Afro boy answered

"The elevator stopped." The other guy stated simply.

"No shit Sherlock" Gabriella spat

"Look there's no need for sarcasm" the cute boy hissed

"Peter I'll call you back later and we will discuss this. You have no right to question what we do. You haven't just lost both of your parents in a plane crash so you don't get to talk. Now go to dinner and catch a movie. I know that you're all just sitting around your house arguing about what to do. Oh, and tell Christine she was right, it was a bad idea to call me because I don't want to talk to you." With that she hung up.

"Chad" the handsome boy said, "the alarm button hasn't worked the first 500 times you've pushed it, it's not going to work now!"

"Well, what else are you supposed to do Troy, stand her twiddling our thumbs?" Chad replied sarcastically.

"Hang on," Gabriella said, she quickly scrolled through her contacts list until she found what she was looking for. "Hello, this is Gabriella Montez, I'm staying in room 528, but I'm currently on the elevator. We've stopped, but the electricity is on…oh, thank you." She turned to the two boys, "They'll have us down in a minute. I'm Gabriella Montez by the way."

"Troy Bolton" Blue met brown as they shook hands and felt an odd, but pleasant shock run through their bodies.

"Chad Danforth pretty lady" Troy and Gabriella both looked at him like he was crazy and then doubled over laughing as the elevator started again.

END OF FLASHBACK

"You sounded crazy!" Ryan laughed as Gabi threw a bit of roll at him.

"Do you remember when we had our Starbucks extravaganza?" Gabi asked, smirking at Troy.

"Yes, and your happy dance!" Troy exclaimed

FLASHBACK

Gabby stepped into the elevator, when the doors were about to close she heard a vaguely familiar voice shout, "Hold the elevator!" As she held it open, Troy entered. "Hey, hey Ella!" He greeted her

"What are you doing up so early?" She asked pointedly.

"I always get up early" Troy countered, "I think the more relevant question is what are YOU doing up so early?"

"East Coast time" Gabby replied smoothly "It's actually 9:20, not 6:20."

"I see, and what are we going to do at '9:20'?"

"Oh, Starbucks, what about you?"

"Same here. I love that it's just down here to the left. Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all, but I think it's down here to the right." Gabriella said certainly as she pointed to the right.

"No…it's to the left." Troy argued. As they stood outside the hotel arguing for 10 minutes Gabriella finally challenged, "I'm going to the right, you may walk aimlessly to the left, I'll be waiting with my coffee and a little happy dance." And with that Gabriella strode off to the left.

Gabby found the Starbucks in no time, walked in and ordered everyone's drinks. When the drinks were just coming up Troy walked in the room sheepishly. "Hey, you were right" he said quietly, "not to the left, to the right." Then to his utter amusement, Ella picked up a coffee and did a little happy dance that made him smile. The two chatted lightly as they got all of the drinks and then headed back up to the hotel.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Nothing beats the time we took these two idiots to the museum." Kelsi mumbled as Taylor laughed. Jason and Chad frowned.

"We weren't that bad." Jason defended them.

"Oh please you got us kicked out!" Taylor stated.

FLASHBACK

AT THE MUSEUM

"Chad," Taylor scolded, "don't touch that!"

"Why?" Chad whined

"Because you're going to break it!" Taylor said annoyed

"Jason!" Kelsi fairly yelled, "Don't take pictures! It's against the law!"

"Yes, Kelsi, but why?"

Kelsi groaned, "Because it's illegal!"

"No Chad, that's not real food!" Taylor told him, slapping his hand as he tried to pick up ceramic cookies.

"But it looks real!!" He complained.

"Uhhhhhhh!" Taylor groaned, "Why did we get stuck with the two numskulls?"

"No idea, but I feel like a mother at the mall!" Kelsi said with a little laugh.

The little group continued to make their way around the museum with Kelsi and Taylor constantly having to reprimand Chad and Jason who tried to do stupid things. They finally came into the last room of the museum, which was filled with historical photographs. Jason and Chad began to mimic the people in the photographs.

"Boys," Kelsi cautioned, "be careful, don't get to close to the pictures, you might…" Her sentence was never finished for as she spoke Chad accidentally ran into Jason, who in turn ran into the wall and knocked three photographs on the floor. Security came rushing in to find Kelsi and Taylor yelling at Chad and Jason for being idiots.

"OUT!!" the security guard yelled, and promptly escorted Kelsi, Taylor, Jason, and Chad off the museum premises.

Taylor suddenly yelled, "Never! I repeat NEVER in my life have I ever been kicked out of a museum before! Nor have I ever seen anyone else get kicked out!"

"Maybe we should've warned her." Jason said slowly

"Ya think?" Chad asked, "We got kicked out of the last two museums we went to."

Taylor and Kelsi just stared at them in disbelief, then doubled over laughing.

END OF FLASHBACK

"How the hell did you two manage that?" Sharpay asked increduously

"It's Chad and Jason." Miley said

"Meaning no explanation is necessary." Ryan finished.

"Do you remember when we went shopping in Sears?" Kelsi asked laughing.

"Yeah, Troy, you and Boo were SO beyond flirty." Sharpay said dramatically. Troy and Gabi blushed.

"I remember Chad being supper impatient!" Taylor chuckled looking at her boyfriend.

FLASHBACK

As soon as they walked in Chad began complaining.

"How much longer do we have to be here?" He whined.

"We just got here and you're already whining. How is that possibly?" Taylor asked incredulously.

"It's Chad." Miley said simply, knowing that explained everything. The group laughed as Chad began pouting like a four year-old.

"Look dude, once we help them with this we'll go shoot some hoops, okay?" Troy said, trying to calm Chad down.

"Do you play?" Zeke asked Ryan.

Ryan nodded, "Not well, but I do play."

"Cool, maybe we'll beat Chad and Troy if you join our team!" Jason cried enthusiastically.

"Never happen." Troy said cockily

"Bolton, that ego of yours is bigger than you are." Gabby joked with him.

"That's why you love me Montez." Troy shot back

"Who said anything about love?" Gabby retorted and with that headed off to where the refrigerators were located. Troy smiled as his girlfriend walked of and quickly caught up with her.

He picked her up and spun her in a circle, "What's this I hear about not loving me Miss Montez?" Troy asked.

Gabby squealed, "Troy put me down this instant!"

"Say you love me!" He demanded.

She thought for a minute and decided she might as well cave for the moment; she'd get him back later, "Fine I love you Troy Alexander Bolton."

END OF FLASHBACK

"I was not pouting like a four year old." Chad said, pouting once again.

"Right." Miley laughed, "Of course not, our bad."

"Nothing beats when the Sears people were bringing things in though." Kelsi laughed, "And the toaster."

FLASHBACK

The next day the Sears people arrived at 9:30 to install everything in the four apartments. The four men moved swiftly from one appliance to the next, even with Jason and Chad driving them nuts. "NO son!" One of them yelled at Jason.

"Why?" Jason asked him, truly confused.

"Because if you stick a knife in the toaster while it's plugged in and on you will electrocute yourself!" He sighed; amazed that someone could be so dumb.

"Oh!" Jason said, as if he understood. Then he turned towards Kelsi, "What's electrocute mean?"

She sighed and patted his head, "Never mind Baby." And she walked away. Jason stood there still confused, but decided to let it go for the moment. A few hours later the Sears people were gone and all four apartments had appliances.

END OF FLASHBACK

"I still don't understand what I did wrong." Jason said

"I'll explain later baby." Kelsi said patting his hand.

"Remember when Troy spilled Miley's middle name to everyone?" Ryan laughed.

"Hell yeah, that was classic!" Zeke said, passing the stuffing to Chad, who wanted ANOTHER helping!

FLASHBACK

"Miley Destiny Hope Cole!" Troy suddenly yelled, causing everyone to pay strict attention to him. "Stop yelling, singing, and jumping! We know ya'll won! Don't make me take my decision back!"

"Miley Destiny Hope Cole?" Ryan asked with a laugh.

"Troy Alexander Bolton! You weren't supposed to tell anyone!" She yelled as she began chasing him around the room causing the girls to laugh until they were crying. They guys, however, were laughing at Miley's name. Despite knowing her for forever Chad and Jason did not know her full name. Zeke, on the other hand, stood quietly with a smirk on his face.

"Dude, why aren't you laughing?" Chad managed to gasp out.

"It's more fun just watching you guys. Besides I knew her full name anyways. What did ya'll think it was?" Zeke responded with the same smirk playing on his lips.

"I knew her middle name was Hope, but Destiny Hope, that's hilarious!" Chad cracked up again.

Miley stopped chasing Troy for a minute. "How in G-d's name did you know my entire middle name?" She screamed

"Troy." Zeke stated pointing at Troy who cringed, knowing exactly what was going to happen next.

"TROY ALEXANDER BOLTON YOU ARE SO DEAD WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!!" She screamed loudly and began to chase him again.

Suddenly there was a banging on the floor. "What was that?" Kelsi asked. The banging continued and Kelsi finally realized what it was, "Someone is banging on their ceiling to make us be quiet." She laughed

"But why would they bang on their ceiling?" Jason asked, "And how would they reach it?" Everyone groaned and didn't answer his question. They all laughed when they heard a man scream: "Keep quiet kids." through the floor.

"As much fun as it is watching you try to kill Troy," Gabby began, "why don't we just put in the movie?" Everyone nodded and Gabby slipped it into the DVD player and they all snuggled up to watch the sad movie excited about the adventure to Albuquerque the following day.

END OF FLASHBACK

"I totally forgot about the old man banging on the floor!" Taylor laughed

"Keep quiet kids!" Chad yelled in an old man voice. There was a knock on the door.

"I got it." Zeke said standing up. An old man was standing at the door. "Can I help you?" Zeke asked politely.

"Keep quiet up here. I'm trying to watch The Cosby Show." With that he turned around and walked away.

At first the gang was silent. Then they began cracking up loudly, causing the old man to bang on the ceiling of his apartment, which was the floor of Zeke and Jason's. One thing was for sure, this was a fun group that was full of love!

AN: Okay so this was long because of the flashbacks, but I liked it! Review please!

Mollie XOXO


	7. A Quick Author's Note

A Quick Author's Note

I just wanted to explain to you guys what's going on in my head before I update.

A New Life is slowly coming to an end. I know it may not seem like it yet, but I'm guessing about six more chapters and then it's done.

I know I haven't been updating any stories except A New Life lately, but that's because I have I pretty much figured out in my head. So I'm not 100 percent positive yet, but I think I may finish that before I update another story.

I have some ideas for Learning to Breathe, The Return of the Wildcats, and In the Blink of an Eye swirling around my head right now. So, if I do other updates it'd be one of those stories.

Life at EHS is officially on hold. I'm not touching it until I finish off one of my stories, most likely A New Life. I think I have one too many stories taking up space in my small brain. I'm really sorry that Life at EHS is the one put on hold for those of you who really like the story, but I really have no idea what to do for it. If anyone had any ideas for that story please PM me and I'll save it until I update.

As for my oneshots. I've had people asking me when I was going to do another one. I have some songs I really like, but right now I'm focusing on my stories while the ideas are still there. Since I like doing song oneshots, I don't have to write when I think of them because the ideas will come crashing back to me every time I listen to the song. So, unless I get a request from someone with a particular song, I'm gonna hold off on oneshots.

I have ANOTHER story idea, but I'm definitely waiting until something is finished up here, most likely A New Life.

From looking at my stories A New Life should be the first one finished, then Runaway. After that it just depends.

If anyone has any ideas for any stories please feel free to PM me the ideas.

For those of you who actually took the time to read this, thank you!

Mollie XOXO


	8. Warning

Warning!!

Okay so I feel like I really O.D. on the author's notes, but whatever. All right, so I'm giving you guys a warning now, on June 18th I leave for Las Cabos, Mexico for 5 (?) days or so. So I won't have internet and there won't be any updates. But there's good news. I'm still taking my computer so I'll have all the updates typed already so when I get back I'll post a million or so chapters. Since it's a business trip my dad will be in meetings all day and my mom and annoying little brother can't go so I'll be alone and free to do whatever I want, even sit by the pool with my computer and type!

That was the warning. Now for news. I've started a new story called Why Can't I? Warning: there is Troypay and Ryella at the beginning. It pains me to write it, but it's all for the story's purpose. There will be eventual Troyella I promise!

Secondly, A New Life has ended, and Runaway is coming to a close. So be forewarned that Runaway does not have a lot longer. By the time I get back from Mexico I will have all the chapters written and it'll just be a matter of posting it all on fanfiction, if I have it finished before I leave then even better for me cause it's one less story. (I really think I over did it with the amount of projects I give myself to work on)

Status on Life at EHS. It's still on hold and I really want your ideas. You see even if I don't use them, they'll help oil the rusty wheels in that part of my brain. Seriously HELP ME. I feel like I gave myself a clean ending and didn't leave any room for drama or action.

Beautiful Again…yeah…about that. I've hit a block. I'm not quite sure what to do with it. I just need a cute fluffy idea for the next chapter that flows with the story. I can tell that the next chapter needs to be one of those fluffy fun filler chapters. I just need some ideas to get the story rolling again.

As for College Life, I've got an idea and I'm working on fleshing it out so that's coming. No worries with that story yet. I'd have to say that it's the slowest yet, and it's basically all fluff, but that's just the way it is sorry!

UCLA Adventures: I'm also at a slight block there, but I wouldn't worry about it, I'm sure something will hit me. Ideas are welcome though.

Learning to Breathe, The Return of the Wildcats, and In the Blink of an Eye are all good. There should be steady updates. I've set them up for a good amount of drama and fun. So they're awesome.

Rating wise, someone mentioned that I might need to permanently change the rating on Learning to Breathe for sexual content so I did. While I was at it I changed the ratings of Runaway and In the Blink of an Eye. So for those three stories I won't be warning you that it's M Rated. If I need to put a lemon alert before it comes you just need to tell me, otherwise, just know that it's M rated for SC and that it won't be in all chapters, but it will be in some. Why Can't I? Is also rated M for SC, so be forewarned.

Okay, that's all I have to say, sorry for all the ANs I do, but I like to babble…enjoy!

Mollie XOXO


	9. What's Up

What's Up

I'm officially back from Mexico and had the opportunity to do a lot of thinking. First of all I think that everyone should know that when September comes around I might not be writing as much or at all because I'm going to be moving into the dorms for college. Secondly, my mom might have cirrhosis, which could lead to liver failure and hopes for a transplant, and my little brother (14 years old) has to have a major surgery this summer for his stomach, which is concave and creating some problems. So for now my time is becoming sparse, so I'll write when I can, but there are no guarantees about new updates all the time since it seems that I'm basically in charge of the house for now.

Life at EHS is on hold for lack of ideas, which I have been BEGGING for, I've just received zero help. If no one wants it up, I'll gladly delete the story.

Right now I think I might have a few too many stories going on. I really want to finish one, but I'm not at that place for any one of them. I thought maybe Runaway was the closest, maybe it still is, but I just don't know after re-reading it. So I've made a decision that I know not everyone is going to like.

Life at EHS is already on hold, but I'm going to add a few stories to that list. I'm holding College Life and UCLA Adventures for a while too. That leaves me with Runaway, Why Can't I? (which is going to come slowly I think), Learning to Breathe, In the Blink of an Eye, The Return of the Wildcats, and Beautiful Again. That's 6 stories. When one of them ends I'll probably pick one of the three on hold up. If an idea comes out of the blue for Life at EHS though, you better believe that I'm writing it out, those who read that have been VERY patient with me.

I know I promised updates, and I had them for Beautiful Again, The Return of the Wildcats, In the Blink of an Eye, Learning to Breathe, Why Can't I?, Runaway and oneshots, but somehow all of them are gone with the exception of Beautiful Again, and Runaway. I don't know if it was something I did or something my friend Drake did, who borrowed my computer in Mexico. So for now I'm working on re-creating the chapters and hopefully they'll be up soon. Please be patient with me I do sincerely apologize.

So that's my sad story. I hope everyone understands and I'm really sorry, so now I'm going to try to remember everything I wrote that's gone, I think I'm gonna start with the oneshots since I'm actually listening to the songs right now lol.

Mollie XOXO


	10. Family Problems

So I know that no one reads these and I write them all the time, but I have some news…

1. My mom may have liver cancer…they're doing the final check on the 30th.

2. My brother is having a major surgery for his concave stomach

3. My 7-year-old cousin is in the hospital for not eating right now, she collapsed yesterday evening in a restaurant and it was the scariest thing I've ever seen.

4. My grandmother is also in the hospital, she's having breathing problems.

So what this all comes down to is that my family is slowly falling apart on me, this means that constant updates are not guaranteed. I can tell you that I'm going to try to update everyday just to get my mind off of things, although it'll probably be posted around midnight East Coast Time.

Now what I'm doing with my stories…

1. Buggie842 gave me an amazing idea for Life at EHS and I finally acted on it and updated a chapter of it.

2. I decided that I can't put stories on hold, Buggie842 also gave me an adorable idea for UCLA Adventures, which I now want to update. So I'm not going to put any stories "on hold" I'm just not going to write and beg for ideas when I need them and when I don't feel like writing a certain story I'm not going to. That's pretty much the it.

3. I've changed my oneshots a little. All my music-based oneshots are under Music Oneshots (real creative I know right?). I wrote a regular oneshot and those that I write will be under Oneshots (I know I'm on fire!).

4. People have asked that I create at least a mini-story out of the first real oneshot I wrote, "Cruise Reunion." Who knows? Maybe I will, but for now no…there's enough I've got to finish up first.

5. As for A New Life, as of now there is no sequel in the picture. Maybe I will later, again I've got enough to write about now, maybe even too much.

So that's my news.

If anyone wants a sequel for A New Life or a story out of Cruise Reunion I'd like to know to see if it'd be worth doing after I finish up a story or two. So if you could just let me know that'd be amazing! I love you guys and thanks for putting up with me and my annoying author's notes, I do way too many of these things lol!

Mollie XOXO


	11. Stupid Technology

Okay I know what everyone is thinking, "2 author's notes in one day! How did we get so lucky? NOT!"

This is really frustrating, but something is wrong with my email account. This is so retarded, I can get any emails, except from fanfiction, I have no idea what's going on, all my little alert things are enabled and whatnot.

So I don't get alerted when someone posts a new chapter and I can't get your reviews unless I check my stats, which I probably will do if I have time.

If anyone wants to get in touch with me my email is or, because I tried to fix the problem but failed, I just opened a new account with aol, .

I tried changing my email address with fanfiction, but you have to confirm it by opening up a confirmation email with your old address, which won't get fanfiction emails! So frustrating. Anyways, if anyone has any advice please email me through your email account!

Thanks!!

Mollie XOXO

PS. Technology is so the devil's work!!


	12. Chapter 6: Our Girls

Disclaimer: I own nothing

VolleyballFreakIsInTown definitely sparked the hitting on the girls idea so credit goes to her!

Chapter 6: Our Girls

Classes resumed as did Carl's constant appearance in their lives. If he wasn't sitting next to Gabi in class, then he was near their table in the cafeteria, or he was simply at basketball practice staring at her. She and the girls, and occasionally Ryan and Miley, were at nearly every basketball practice the boys had, and they were all at every pre-season game.

But now the season was beginning. The guys were so excited and super nervous, they were playing for a college team and they were first-string players, which was a rare thing since they were freshmen. And to top it all off, they would be on national TV. To say they were nervous would be the understatement of the century.

Taking a deep breath of fresh air Gabi walked by herself from her history class towards the gym. It was the day before their first game of the season and they were having an intense practice. Gabi smiled as she watched different couples and groups of friends pass her. Everything had fallen into place and California was simply beautiful all year round it seemed. Opening the doors to the large gymnasium she was just in time to see Sharpay walk in.

"Pay!" she called out. Sharpay turned around and opened her arms, signaling for Gabi to hug her. Rolling her eyes, Gabi gladly accepted the hug from her best friend. The girls giggled and linked arms, entering the gym while quietly talking about their classes that day.

They waved to Kelsi and Taylor who were already perched in the bleachers and went to sit down with them. They watched as the team ran rigorous play after rigorous play. After two and half hours of one hell of a work out, Coach Rickey told the guys they could hit the showers.

"Wanna wait here and we'll be right back?" Chad suggested to the girls

"Yeah, sure. Aren't we all going out dinner and dancing tonight?" Sharpay asked, batting her eyelashes at Zeke.

"Dinner and dancing?" Jason arched his eyebrows at Kelsi. The girls had all planned it out, they just had yet to tell the guys.

"Yeah," Gabi cooed, tracing Troy's jaw line seductively, "dinner and dancing…" she licked her lips and sighed contentedly.

"Yup, dinner and dancing it is." Troy agreed drawing a deep breath.

"Fine." Zeke, Jason, and Chad grumbled.

"Ryan's not going to be a happy camper since I'm guessing you ladies didn't clue him in on this." Chad scrunched up his nose.

"Miley's on it." Taylor said with a triumphant smirk.

"We'll be right back then." Jason sighed. Zeke, Chad, and him went to head towards the door, "Where's Troy?"

They all turned to see Troy and Gabi in a small make-out session, with Troy standing in between Gabi's legs, leaning downward. Her hands rand smoothly through his hair, as his drew invisible designs on her bareback.

"Quit sucking face captain and let's get a shower so we can take these hot ladies dancing." Chad yelled in Troy's ear. Causing both him and Gabi to jump back in surprise.

"Sheesh, alright I'm coming." Troy grumbled. He dropped one last kiss on Gabi's lips before following his teammates out to the locker room.

Five minutes after they left the gym doors that led to the locker room opened up again, "Guys?" Kelsi asked, thoroughly surprised that they guys were done so quickly, even they took longer than five minutes.

"Yup, guys…" Everyone turned to see Carl and three other guys following behind him.

Gabi let out an exasperated sigh, "What do you want now Carl?"

"You." He replied.

She rolled her eyes and scoffed, "When hell freezes over and pigs learn to fly I might consider it, even then, no guarantees."

"We'll see about that." By now the four guys had surrounded the girls on the bleachers. Stephen, a sophomore, walked up to Kelsi and ran a hand through her hair.

"You're mine." He whispered in her ear.

She laughed, a low, raw laugh. Slapping his hand away, "Fuck off." She muttered. He was surprised by the quiet girl's harsh words.

"Come on baby…" Zac cooed to Sharpay.

"Better watch it boy or the Ice Queen will take over." She warned him.

Taylor's eyes caught hold of Chris' blue ones. "What do you want?" she asked in a hard voice that was tough as nails.

"To fuck you." He said bluntly.

"I'd like to see you try." She challenged. He just laughed at her.

"You see Gabi, my dear." Carl whispered huskily, "Your macho men aren't here to protect you now, and neither is that security guard."

The gym doors opened and the captain, co-captain, Troy, Chad, Jason, and Zeke, walked in just in time to see, Kelsi slap Stephen, Sharpay, twist Zac's right arm behind his back, Taylor push Chris off of her, and Gabi kick Carl in the place where no male ever wants to be kicked, and then once more in the shin.

"Hey what are you girls doing to my team?" Jordan, the captain asked, with a slightly amused look on his face.

Sharpay looked up, her eyes wide with innocence and sincerity that her friends knew was 100 percent due to her fine acting skills, "I warned him that the Ice Queen might take over."

Zeke let out a laugh, but quickly hid it with a cough.

"Okay, what's going on?" Jordan asked warily, he had a feeling they'd be looking for four new players now.

Gabi smiled down at Carl, "This is my stalker, Carl to start with. He and his 'friends' cornered us. What was it they said again girls?"

"Oh, well apparently I'm Stephen's property." Kelsi gave Jordan a 100-watt smile.

"And I'm Zac's baby." Sharpay rolled her eyes

"Chris wants to fuck me." Taylor continued.

"And we all know what Carl wants, he just didn't realize that we are capable of protecting ourselves, and no matter what you guys will be on our side." Gabi batted her eyelashes for affect.

Jordan rubbed the back of his neck and turned to Hunter, his co-captain and best friend since high school. "So what do we do? They're harassing girls, that doesn't sit well with me, and not just any girls, Troy, Chad, Jason, and Zeke's girls."

"I know, and they're great too, I think we should talk to coach and see what his opinion is. But I have a feeling before the end of the season we'll be having try-outs again." Hunter let out a sigh.

"You guys need to get out of here now. We'll discuss this thoroughly later though." Jordan warned his teammates. Walking up to the girls his tone changed, "Are you really okay."

Gabi shivered, this was too close to home for her, Troy walked over and pulled her into his lap, "I've been stalked before and this is too close, I really don't want a repeat of Andrew." She sighed, digging her head into Troy's neck, she whispered in his ear, "Let the others go out tonight, I want alone time with you."

Troy kissed her ear, "You got it baby." Jordan smiled at the couple. Troy was a definite man's man, down to the last fiber, but he was so sweet and sensitive towards Gabi. 'True love' he thought without a doubt.

"We'll survive, but they might not if they try stunts like that very often." Sharpay glared at the closed doors as Zeke soothingly rubbed her back.

"Is that the first time they've all tried that?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah, but I have a feeling it won't be the last." Taylor sighed

"If they know what's good for them they won't." Chad spat angrily.

"Well, we'll just handle it if they come around again," Kelsi smiled confidently.

"That's my girl." Jason smiled.

"That's all of our girls." Troy grinned down at Gabi and then around to his little sisters, well Sharpay might not be his little sister, he really wasn't sure, maybe a twin in some weird way.

"Let us know if something else happens right away." Jordan instructed and waited for all four girls to nod.

"Good, we're going to discuss this with Coach Rickey right now." Hunter said, as he and Jordan waved goodbye, leaving the eight freshmen in the gym.

Review!

Mollie XOXO


	13. Chapter 7: Grand Central Station

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 7: Grand Central Station

"Are you sure you don't want to come Boo?" Sharpay asked for the billionth time.

"Yea, Pay." Gabi nodded, "Troy and I are going to chill here, we'll be fine." Gabi assured her best friend. Sharpay consented with a sigh of resignation as the door opened revealing Ryan, Miley, Zeke, Jason, Chad, Taylor, and Kelsi, all here to grab her before they left for dinner and dancing.

Once they were gone, Gabi settled on the sofa, leaning into Troy and sighing contentedly. "I love you." She murmured quietly.

"I love you too baby." Troy whispered. He leaned down and connected their lips in a sweet kiss that quickly turned into something more. He rolled them over so he was on top of Gabi. Sliding his hand under her tank top so he could caress her stomach gently.

Gabi's tongue slid gracefully over his bottom lip. Troy opened his mouth and accepted her tongue fully into his own. Her hands roamed from his hair and down to the hem of his t-shirt. Running her hands under it she traced his abs before she tossed it over his head, letting it land over the T.V.

When they pulled back for air, Troy's lips began attacking her neck, nipping and sucking as she let out a throaty moan, wrapping her legs securely around his waist. When he was satisfied that he'd left his mark me moved down, continuing his journey to the top of her cleavage. Just as he was about to slip the tank top off of her there was a knock at the door.

Troy and Gabriella groaned together, as she pushed him off of her. She stood up and brushed her hair back into place before opening the door. She groaned. "What do you want?" she asked harshly.

"Who is it babe?" Troy asked, coming up and wrapping his arms around her waist. "Carl." He acknowledged when he saw the person at the door.

Carl frowned, upset that Troy was present. Instead he held up his education book, "Wanna study?" he smiled down at the petite brunette.

Gabi let out a short laugh, "No thanks bye Carl." She shut the door in his face.

"Brilliant." Troy mumbled, "Now where were we?" he asked with a smile before slipping his tongue in her mouth and kissing her with as much passion as he could possibly muster.

Gabi groaned in response and began walking backwards until she legs hit the couch. Letting out a squeal she fell backwards, with Troy coming down on top of her. The door swung opened. "Fuck." Troy muttered pulling back again.

"He's downstairs." Sharpay screeched, "With friends!"

Gabi rolled her eyes and glanced at Troy, "We know, well that Carl was downstairs, he came upstairs and bothered us. Much like you guys did." Gabi groaned glancing at a VERY aggravated Troy.

"Someone should call the cops, this is stalking." Zeke muttered, ignoring the end of Gabi's comment.

"Then you do it dude." Chad muttered, tossing a glance at Taylor.

"What happened? Why are you guys back so soon, didn't you like just leave?" Gabi asked annoyed.

"Yeah, but some people," Miley threw an angry glance at Ryan and the other guys, "couldn't stop complaining so it was no fun."

"Look we didn't want to go." Chad gestured at himself, Zeke, Ryan, and Jason, "HE" Chad pointed at Troy, "wanted to go!"

"Well sorry for not going, but why would I go if Ella wasn't?" Troy asked with arched brows.

"While that is a good point Captain," Zeke began looking over at Sharpay with a tired expression, "we didn't agree to go you did."

"Let the record show," Taylor began seriously

"Great the record is showing." Chad mumbled.

"As I was saying," Taylor glared at her boyfriend, "Let the record show that while Troy was the first to agree, you all relented and therefore I should be dancing right this instant."

"Relented?" Jason asked.

"Agreed." Kelsi clarified. Jason nodded his head in understanding before frowning.

"Why is Taylor ALWAYS right?" he whined

"Because I'm Taylor." Taylor explained as she sat down with her freshly made cup of coffee.

"Okay what if we take you lovely ladies out tomorrow night?" Troy asked trying to make the peace.

"Well what if we don't wanna go?" Chad complained.

"Dude just be the good boyfriend and take her dancing tomorrow night." Troy shook his head as Gabi soothingly rubbed his back. "They fight like an old married couple." He muttered.

"Heard that." Taylor and Chad chorused.

"Of course you did." Troy grumbled into Gabi's hair, "So much for our night."

Gabi patted his shoulder sympathetically, "Believe me I know." She giggled. There was yet another knock at the door. "What on earth is up with that door?" she asked shaking her head, "This hallway must be Grand Central Station." She muttered as she opened the door only to sigh, "What?"

"Come on, you know you want it." It was Carl yet again.

"No I don't, but I'll tell you what I want. I want you to leave before I call the police." She slammed the door in his face and the room erupted in cheers that went unnoticed by Gabi as she stormed into her room, shutting the door deftly behind her.

Troy quietly opened the door, "Babe?"

Gabi looked up from her place on the floor in the corner, "Hey."

"Look, I sent Zeke and Chad downstairs, if any of them are still there I'm calling the police, and Jordan, this is stalking and I don't want that to happen to you all over again." Gabi nodded and laid her head on his chest, listening to his heart's steady beat.

The door quietly opened revealing an aggravated Zeke. "There still in the lobby."

Troy nodded and stood up, taking Gabi with him. Walking into the living room, he grabbed his cell phone and dialed the LAPD office. After arguing for a few minutes with the duty officer about coming down, a squad car was finally sent.

Officer Kevin Harris walked through the lobby of the apartment building and saw five guys sprawled around the room, they all looked like they belonged though. Shaking his head he walked upstairs and knocked on the appropriate door. When he was admitted he took out his pencil and a pad of paper before asking for a statement.

Looking around the room he noted that they were all college students and that four of the five guys were starters for UCLA. Deciding to take this seriously Officer Harris began, "What seems to be the problem."

Review! Okay I know it's short and I apologize, but I left myself in a spot that I can update with easily (I know so cheap), but that will force me to update this story because I can do it without any grumbling about writer's block. You all have been so patient you deserve some sort of award. I love you!

Mollie XOXO


	14. Chapter 8: Talk With Coach

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 8: Talk with Coach

Officer Harris walked the stairs and found the guys still occupying the lobby. He shook his head thinking of the petite brunette who was sobbing hysterically in Troy Bolton's arms.

Walking up to the redhead, "Son." The boy looked up, "You Carl?" When the boy nodded Office Harris continued, "You and I need to have a chat." Carl went pale and his friends went to make a beeline for the door. "I wouldn't I know your names I'll find you at school tomorrow."

Grudgingly the boys turned around and sat down in their previously occupied seats, "Now let's talk about this little obsession you have with Gabriella Montez…"

Troy, Zeke, Chad, and Jason combed the campus twice over until they found Jordan and Hunter coming out of a microeconomics class. "Dude." Troy tapped Jordan on the shoulder.

Jordan and Hunter turned around, ceasing their conversation. "Troy!" Jordan greeted the freshman, nodding to Zeke, Chad, and Jason. "What's up dudes?" Jordan asked.

The guys shared a look before sighing, "Here's the deal, Carl is a problem, along with Zac, Stephen, and Chris."

Hunter sighed and looked at the guys, "What do you mean problem?"

"Well," Troy's phone went off, "one second." He looked at the caller id and saw it was Gabi, "El?"

Gabi let out a small sob, "Troy."

"Whoa, El what is going? Babe, what happened." She didn't respond, "El, what happened? Where are you? What's going on? El?" Troy was panicking.

Gabriella let out another sob, a louder sob, "It hurt Troy…" her voice cracked.

"What hurt Gabi? What's going on? Where are you?" Troy was pacing wildly in the hallway. Chad, Zeke, Jason, Jordan and Hunter were looking worriedly at him.

"History, janitor's closet." Gabi whispered with another sob. Troy was on it. Turning around he sprinted towards the history department, with the rest of the guys hot on his heels.

Running full speed ahead, he crashed into a teacher, "Whoa slow down son." Troy ignored the old man and continued on his way. Stopping in front of the first janitor's closet he could find he opened the door: empty.

Groaning, Troy began opening door after door, coming up empty each time, "You idiots could help me!" he yelled at the boys that were watching helplessly behind him. Nodding, they all began opening door after door. Who knew there were so many janitor's closet in the history department.

"Oh my God. Troy get over here!" Jordan called from around a corner. Troy went flying at 90 mph, jumping past Jordan and into the closet. He found Gabi curled up on the floor, rocking with her knees pulled up to her chest.

"Baby!" Troy was on the floor and had her in his arms in a matter of seconds.

"Troy." She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned into him, sobbing hysterically. All the guys crowded around the door, blocking the passer bys view of what was happening.

Troy rocked her back and forth until her sobs subsided. He held her tight as she shook convulsively in his arms. He noticed that her clothes had the 'I just threw them on' look. Her hair was messed up, her make up smudged and streaming down her face from the hysterical crying. He knew exactly what happened.

Fire blazed in his blue eyes as he looked up at his teammates, he pulled his girlfriend closer to him, "I'm so sorry babe." He whispered into her hair, "I'm so sorry I didn't protect you."

Gabi's hand went up to his hair, she entangled her fingers in it and pulled herself closer to him, wrapping her legs around his waist, "It's not your fault." Her voice faltered, she sounded like a lost little girl and it broke Troy's heart into a million pieces.

Standing up, he steadied himself against the doorframe, as Jordan's arms went to Gabi's back to keep Troy from falling over, as he supported both his own weight and the small amount of weight that made up his girlfriend. Her legs tightened around Troy's waist as he carried her down the hallway, her head buried in his neck, ignoring all the stares.

Jason, Chad, Zeke, Jordan, and Hunter surrounded them, daring the students, faculty, and staff to fuck with any of them at that moment.

Jordan walked next to Troy, "Dude, can she talk to Coach about what happened? I'm guessing it involves Griscom and I'm guessing that's why you were looking for us earlier."

Troy just nodded and shifted Gabi's weight slightly in his arms. The group crossed the entire campus and made their way into the gym. Going up the steps, which surprisingly wasn't too tough for Troy since he was so fit, and knocked on Coach Rickey's office door. They heard the 'come in' and Hunter opened the door, leading the group inside the coach's office.

Troy walked in behind Hunter and made a beeline for the sofa. Sitting down, he sat still as Gabi repositioned herself, "Thank you." She mumbled into neck.

Troy rubbed her back soothingly and kissed her temple. "What's going here?" Coach Rickey asked with a confused look.

"We have a problem." Jordan informed the coach.

"What sort of problem? Bolton? Does this have to do with her?" He pointed carelessly to Gabriella.

Troy looked at the coach harshly, he put his hands up when he saw all six guys visibly tense up. "She was raped." Troy looked at the coach with a hard cold look.

The coach arched his eyebrows, "And besides the fact that we should contact the police, how does this concern me?"

Troy was ready to beat Rickey to a bloody pulp, but instead he took a deep breath, "Besides the fact that my girlfriend, Gabriella, was brutally hurt, you should know that Carl Griscom was the one that raped her."

Coach Rickey looked up, "Wait, not number 23, Griscom?"

"Look Coach," Chad's voice was laced with sarcasm and anger, "the point is Griscom fucking broke the law on top of hurting my little sister. Are you going to do anything about it?"

The coach looked from Gabi to Troy to the captain Jordan. "Jordan, of course I'll handle this, but what do you think of all this? Is there something I'm missing?"

Jordan looked at Troy and sighed, "This is a continuing and escalating problem Coach Rickey…"

Review!

Sorry it's short!

Mollie XOXO


	15. Chapter 9: Really Gone

Hi guys! (Gives a sheepish wave), I know I'm a terrible person for not updating in let's see (goes to look a the last update time) in a month and like 19 days… but here's the next chapter…I'll try and make it super long too!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 9: Really Gone

"A continuing and escalating problem?" Coach Rickey interrupted Jordan. "What does that mean?"

"It means since the first day of school he's been bothering Gabi and I want it to stop now." Jordan hissed out.

The coach was taken aback by his tone, which was harsh and protective. Mike Rickey surveyed the people in his office. Chad sat on one side of Troy, who had the sobbing girl on his lap. Chad's hand was running down her leg, giving her support. Hunter was on Troy's other side, his own hand was rubbing her arm, his eyes trained on the brunette. Zeke and Jason watched from a distance, almost as if they were standing as bodyguards.

And then there was Jordan. Jordan was standing front and center, ready for battle. Mike watched as Troy kept his face buried deep within the curls of the girl in his arms, in the deafening silence that filled the room, Rickey could hear the sweet whispers that came out of one of his strongest players lips. Mike Rickey never pegged Troy Bolton as the type with the girlfriend that was seemingly sweet and whipped. He saw Bolton as a player, clearly he was wrong.

Clearing his throat, and ending the silence, Mike Rickey spoke up, "Can she tell me what happened?"

Gabriella lifted her head. She closed her eyes as Troy wiped away her tears. The look in his sad blue eyes told her he was trying to take away the pain. As much as she wanted him to, he couldn't, this was something she was going to have to live with forever. And she knew it. Taking a breath, she swung her legs over Troy's torso and turned to look at the coach, who she didn't like at this point in the eyes.

Closing her eyes when she saw his judgmental look, she leaned back into Troy.

FLASHBACK

_Gabriella was walking across the large campus that made up UCLA. The sprawling green lawns and many fountains flew past her as she briskly made her way to her next class, which she was late for: history. She knew Dr. Butler would have a conniption if she were even remotely late. She groaned, silently cursing Dr. Andrew for keeping them late. _

_As she walked, she waved to the people that waved to her. A shiver ran up her spine, despite the warm sun beating down on her. She glanced over her shoulder. Was someone following her?_

_She shook her head, as if trying to shake the ridiculous feeling. Who would follow her? Sure there were people headed in the same direction, but who would consciously say, 'I'm going to follow Gabriella Montez and try to spook her?'_

_That was a stupid question, her mind yelled at her, of course Carl would. She shook her head again and waved towards Ryan and Miley who were headed towards the theater. They gave her big smiles as they disappeared into the mass of students._

_Continuing on her way, the feeling wasn't shakable. It was still there, as if a shadow was just above her head, hovering over her, refusing to leave her be. Gabriella sighed as she opened the door to the history building. As least she was inside in a crowded building. _

_When she walked in she frowned. She turned down the hallway that led to her classroom. Why was it empty? It shouldn't be empty! She glanced down at her watch, she was only a minute late, and people always came in late and Dr. Butler gave them hell about it. Why was it empty?_

_A small amount of fear ran through her body again. It shouldn't be empty. She closed her eyes for a moment as she continued down the winding hallway towards the staircase that led to the second floor and room 213, where her class was. She opened the door to the staircase. That was the last thing she remembered. _

_A throbbing pain ran across her forehead, wrapping around the back of her head and settling behind her eyes. She moaned in pain and opened her brown eyes, letting them reluctantly adjust to the dark space around her. _

_She reached out and grabbed the wall, pushing herself up. Cold air wrapped around her. She looked down. Why wasn't she wearing any clothes? She squinted despite the headache and looked around the room, finding her clothes scattered around. Her eyes grew wide as pain radiated between her legs. She wasn't sure if it was actually there, or if her mind invented it because she now saw her situation for what it was. Nonetheless, it was there. _

_She took a breath and began redressing herself. She ran a hand through her hair, now aware of the constant tears that had been making their way down her porcelain face. She opened her mouth to take in a deep breath and collect herself. Instead a sob came out, echoing around the tiny space, almost mocking her. _

_She allowed her legs to collapse beneath her, making no move to stand on her own. Through her sobs, she managed to find her books and purse that were carelessly tossed in the back corner of the janitor's closet she was in. Raising herself slightly, she managed to crawl over to the corner and picked up her purse. Going back to where she was, she opened up the small black bag and grabbed her cell phone. Tossing her bag without a second thought as it hit the far left wall, she began dialing Troy's number. In her haste, she misdialed a good five times, before actually punching the correct numbers. _

_She put the phone to her ear, listening to the four rings, afraid that he was in class and it would go to voicemail. Her spirits lifted for a second when she heard his soft voice, "El?"_

_She opened her mouth to ask Troy to come get her, but only one word would come out, "Troy." She couldn't believe that was her voice. It was so meek and helpless, so unlike her headstrong personality. _

"_Whoa, El what's going on? Babe, what happened."? He sounded so worried. "El, what happened? Where are you? What's going on? El?" His questions came rapid fire in her ear. It was all happening so fast that she couldn't understand it. _

_Her mind was suddenly filled with images from when she was drifting in and out of consciousness. The pain came crashing down on her as she realized the throbbing between her legs was something conjured up by her overactive imagination, it was real. It was there and he was the cause of it. _

_She opened her mouth to reply, realizing how long she'd been quiet, but only a sob came out before she could collect herself enough to say, "It hurt Troy," her voice cracked, even she heard it.  
_

"_What hurt Gabi? What's going on? Where are you?" In her mind's eye she could just see Troy pacing wherever he was. _

"_History janitor's closet." The line went dead after response. Pulling her knees up to her chest, she began rocking back and forth, the gravity of her situation crashing down like a huge weight on her shoulders. Everything was wrong. She should've never come to L.A. Peter was right. It was rash. It was stupid. She should've gone to Florida. UF was just as good as UCLA. She was stupid. So stupid. _

_Time went by. How much? She had no idea. It felt like an eternity, like she would die of old age in that damn janitor's closet. But then the door opened. _

"_Oh my God, Troy get over here!" It was Jordan's voice. It was a good voice. A savior's voice. She looked up. _

"_Baby!" Her eyes grew wide as she registered Troy was kneeling down in front of her_

"_Troy…" She whispered through the sobs as she climbed onto his lap, feeling his strong arms engulf her in a large hug. Wrapping her arms around his neck tightly, she sobbed hysterically in his neck. _

"_I'm so sorry babe, I'm so sorry I didn't protect you." Gabriella shook convulsively as she registered that he knew what had happened without her having to tell him. She was thankful that she didn't have to recount her story at that very moment. The only thing that mattered was that she was safely tucked away in Troy's arms. _

_Now all she had to do was assure him that it wasn't his fault. Entangling her hands in his caramel hair, she wrapped her legs around his waist to bring him closer to her body, "It's not your fault." She noticed her own voice was unconvincing, faltering like she could barely get the words out. _

_She felt Troy stand up and a hand on her back. It wasn't a familiar hand, but since Troy didn't jerk her away from it, she assumed it was one of the guys. Probably Jordan or Hunter. As they entered the now crowded hallway she could feel the stares boring into her back. She buried her head deep into his neck, trying to block out everything except for the musky scent that made up her strong boyfriend. _

"_Dude, can she talk to coach about what happened? I'm guessing it involves Griscom and I'm guessing that's why you were looking for us earlier." It was Jordan's voice. At the name Griscom, Gabriella tensed, but no one seemed to notice. She felt Troy's neck move, indicating that he had nodded a 'yes' in response to Jordan's questions, then he repositioned her weight. Gabriella just held on for dear life. _

END OF FLASHBACK

The Mike Rickey looked around at all the players and at the pale and shaking body of the broken girl sitting in his top freshman's arms. "We need to get the police here now I think."

The room went silent and everyone listened as his large fingers dialed the LAPD. Less than 30 seconds later there was a indecipherable voice on the other end of the phone.

"This is Mike Rickey, I'm the basketball coach at UCLA and I'd like to report an instance of rape." There was silence on their end of the line, but they heard the same voice speak for a minute before they heard the typical on hold elevator music coming through the earpiece.

"Lt. Flynn, how can I help you?" The voice was booming and loud, he enunciated each word so that everyone in the room could clearly hear.

"This is Mike Rickey and I'm the basketball coach for UCLA." The coach repeated his statement again in aggravation, "I'd like to report an instance of rape and I'd like an officer sent down to the school immediately."

"Can we have the name of the victim?" Lt Flynn asked. Gabriella flinched. _Victim_. Such a simple word, that caused so much pain. She hated being powerless, unable to do anything, and relying so heavily on others. But what could she do? She was the victim.

"Gabriella Elizabeth Montez." Coach Rickey replied. Gabriella's head shot over to him. How had he known her full name? Then she noticed Jason at his side. Jason knew her full name. That's how he knew.

"Two of us will be there shortly." There was the sound of the dial tone.

"Two of you go wait in the parking lot for them." Coach Rickey waved them off. Hunter and Jason nodded and left together. Gabriella remained staring straight ahead. A ring sounded through the air. What was it?

Jordan looked over to the edge of Coach Rickey's desk. That's where he'd set Gabriella's purse and books. He picked up the bag and held it out to Gabriella. She didn't seem to notice. Troy took the bag and opened it. Grabbing the device that was causing the incessant ringing, he saw the name PAY flash on the screen. He held it out to Zeke.

Zeke took a breath, "Hey babe."

"Zeke!" The screech was worried and pleased. Zeke held the phone away from his ear.

"Hey Shar, it's good to hear your voice too." Zeke said while scratching the back of his head.

"Wait!" There was a dramatic pause, everyone rolled their eyes, "Why are you answering Boo's phone? And where are you guys? Ry, Miley, Tay, Kels, and I are impatiently waiting for you at our table in the cafeteria." She paused again, but before Zeke could respond she continued, "Am I missing something?"

Zeke looked at Troy, who shook his head as if to say don't say anything yet, "Sorry, but we won't be there. Brie's helping us with some stuff so we'll just grab a late lunch. She's in the bathroom right now so I answered her phone."

"But if Troy's with you why didn't HE answer her phone?" Sharpay pointed out mercilessly.

"Because he's looking for a book?" Zeke tried not to make it come out as a question; he knew he was failing at the third degree his girlfriend was giving him. The door opened revealing Jason, Hunter, and two police officers. "Look Shar, I gotta go, but I'll see you tonight. Love ya." He hung up. "That could've gone better."

"No shit Sherlock." Troy grimaced, knowing they were all in for it, but over the phone was not the way to explain to Sharpay that her sister was raped. Explaining this was going to be tough.

"Okay, I'm Lt. Flynn, and this is Lt. Provenza." (Yes I used names from The Closer), the taller of the two gray-haired men introduced them both, "Let's get this done." The door closed firmly behind them, shutting everyone in the room. Gabriella repeated her story.

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Troy asked for the thousandth time.

"Yes Troy, I'm sure." Gabriella answered for the thousandth time. "And if you ask me again I'll give you the same answer again." Gabriella had collected her wits as she spoke with the officers about the plan to take Carl into custody. She had called the rest of the gang and told them what happened. After assuring everyone repeatedly that she was fine for the moment, they were standing in a corner in the back of the gym, hidden from view.

When Carl showed up for practice, Gabriella would point him out to Lt. Flynn and Lt. Provenza and then two men would take him into custody.

The small group watched as the players filed in from the locker room. Everyone held their breaths. Where was Carl? Coach Rickey looked down at his team roster and began calling off names.

"Where's Griscom?" No one moved.

"He's coming I think Coach." Landon was the speaker. All eyes turned on him, "What?" He asked, running his hand through his blonde hair.

"Nothing." Rickey replied. The gym doors opened. "Nice of you to join us Griscom."

"No problem Coach." Carl eyed the gym until his eyes connected with Troy's. He sent a smirk his way.

A shiver ran down Gabriella's spine, "That's him." She pointed to the redhead.

The police officers nodded. Slightly coming out of the corner, Lt. Flynn caught Jordan's eyes. Jordan lightly hit Hunter's bicep. Nodding they took positions by the nearest exits. Troy, Chad, Jason, and Zeke followed suit. There was no way he was going to make a run for it.

"Carl Griscom?" Lt. Flynn walked out. Carl's head whipped around, "Lt. Flynn, LAPD. You're under arrest for the rape and assault of Gabriella Montez."

Carl tried to make a run for it, but was stopped by Jordan, who just rolled his eyes and easily handed him over to the officers who cuffed him. The team watched dumbfounded as he was marched outside, with Chad and Zeke following to make sure he actually made it into the car.

All eyes in the gym turned to the petite girl with long locks that sprinted into Troy's arms. She let out a squeal as Troy lifted her off the ground and spun her around, "He's gone!" She whispered.

"Forever and ever." Troy kissed her temple before placing her feet back on solid ground.

"Okay," Coach Rickey interrupted the moment, "Would you ladies and gentleman," he motioned towards Ryan, Sharpay, Taylor, Kelsi, Gabriella, and Miley, "like to take a seat on the bleacher, we need to talk for a moment." He turned to the team as the girls and Ryan went to sit down.

Waiting a moment, Zeke and Chad joined them, "We're good." They said together.

"Okay, so what Lt. Flynn said was true. Now we're going to be looking for a replacement for the team. I'll post it this afternoon, but try outs are going to be in two days. You're all going to watch and as a team we're going to find a good guy to replace Griscom." Sighing deeply, "You're all going to be questioned by the police at some point as well." Everyone cringed, "You guys can go for today." Everyone nodded as they made their way to the exit.

The guys waved up to the girls before following their teammates out the door. Gabriella let out a sigh, "He's really gone."

Review!

Mollie XOXO


	16. Chapter 10: Dinner Party

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 10: Dinner Party

Coach Rickey rolled his eyes and sighed in aggravation. Coming over to the bleachers where the rest of the team was sitting he sat down as he continued to watch the scrimmage between the new players trying out for UCLA. "See anything good?" He asked.

Gabriella's brown eyes surveyed the court intensely from her stop on Troy's lap. She and the gang had been allowed to sit in on tryouts. Despite the fact that the court case had come and gone quickly and Carl was in jail, Hunter, Jordan, and the guys didn't want her out of their sight. She leaned back into her boyfriend, who tightened his grip around he waist. She felt a pat on her knee, it was Jordan, she gave him a smile. On second thought, she kind of liked having them around all the time.

The gym door opened and her eyes flew to the new student and dean of academic affairs. "Mike." Coach Rickey stood and jogged over, "Transfer student." He handed Rickey the file.

"You wanna jump in son?" The boy nodded.

Gabriella kept her eyes trained on him, she knew him. Who was he? A scream erupted from her mouth as she went flying full force into his arms.

"Brie." He had his arms opened ready for her to jump into them. And she did, wrapping her legs around his waist. He spun her around.

"Joshua Bracken what the hell are you doing here? You're supposed to be at Barry!" She squealed as he set her back on the ground before lightly poking her sides.

"Yeah, well small college wasn't for me. I need a little more excitement." He gave her a smile. Josh had been one of he friends from EHS, most people didn't realize quite how close they were. She'd actually helped him plan how to ask his girlfriend Jade out. And after two and a half years they were still together.

"Josh!" Sharpay, Kelsi, and Taylor went flying over to him.

"Girls!" He squealed in the same voice. Three hands went flying towards his bicep. "Ow, you all are still violent as ever I see."

Mike Rickey rolled his eyes, "You're a skin, now will you ladies please go sit back down."

"Yes Mike." They chorused before going back to the bleachers.

"You know him?" Troy asked, as Gabriella took her spot back on his lap.

"I've told you about Josh Bracken right?" Troy nodded, along with the rest of the guys, "He was the Captain of our Varsity team in high school and went to play for Barry College, apparently he didn't like being at a small school though.

"Well he sure is good." Jordan pointed as he stole the ball and made a nice three-pointer that was all net.

"He's definitely one of the best players I've ever seen." Sharpay commented.

"And who are the other best?" Zeke asked playfully.

She tapped her chin thoughtfully, "Let's see, Troy, Jason, Chad, Jordan, Hunter…" She paused, "Yeah that's about all."

"Gee thanks baby." Zeke sneered.

"Don't mention it." She kissed his cheek as she wrapped her arm around his waist, leaning into his side.

An hour later Mike blew the whistle, "Okay, that's enough for today." He sighed, "Go shower up, the new team roster will be posted by tomorrow at 12." Everyone nodded and left.

"Yo Josh!" Gabriella waved him over quickly. Pulling out a piece of paper she jotted down her address and new phone number, "We're doing the dinner thing tonight and your presence is required."

"I suppose I can come." Josh sighed, giving her a sweaty hug he waved to everyone else and jogged towards the gym.

"So what do you think. Not too much to choose from out there," Coach Rickey commented.

"I think Bracken's our only option." Jordan nodded, "And he's a good one at that. He's better than Griscom was period."

"I'm with ya there Jor." Hunter slapped his back lightly.

"So does everyone agree that it's Bracken?" Mike asked. When everyone agreed, "And our silent players?" He looked over to Gabriella, Sharpay, Miley, Taylor, Kelsi, and Ryan.

"Yeah." They agreed.

Mike Rickey shook his head, "I've never had people outside the team get to give an opinion before."

"Well I guess they're attached to us." Hunter commented, slinging an arm over Kelsi's shoulder as they all stood up.

"No kidding." Rickey shook his head. "Now get out of here and go learn something." He waved the team away. Everyone walked out of the gym laughing.

"You guys are coming tonight right?" Taylor asked as they left the gym. She looked between Hunter and Jordan. "And you're bringing Amanda and Courtney?"

"Yup and yup." Jordan replied, waving his girlfriend Courtney over. "I'll see you dudes at 7!" He walked over to the redhead and dropped a kiss on her forehead.

"I'm not a dude!" Miley called out futilely.

"Miles why don't you just get used to the fact that you will always be called a dude?" Chad asked with a sigh.

"Cause I'm not a fucking dude!" She repeated.

"You guys can discuss that, I see a pretty blonde that needs my attention." Everyone rolled their eyes knowingly as he called out, "Amanda!" The blonde haired, blue-eyed beauty turned around and gave her boyfriend a big smile. She held her hand out as he jogged over and laced their fingers together.

"Well we gotta go get ready for tonight." Gabriella commented.

"Can you guys go to the store for us and pick up exactly what is on the list?" Sharpay asked Zeke, handing him a sheet of paper.

"Of course babe. Dudes, let's go!" The guys groaned, but followed Zeke to their cars.

"We'll see you ladies in a couple of hours." Ryan tipped his fedora towards them as his way of saying goodbye.

"Theater is getting to his head." Sharpay huffed

"Actually that's his way of mimicking Marlon Brando. You might say we've been watching Guys and Dolls nonstop." Miley giggled, "He's a good sport about it though."

The girls laughed and linked arms as they made their way to the parking lot to head home.

* * *

"Chad, Sharpay said to get exactly what is on the list and Cheetos are not on the list." Zeke sighed as he picked up the Fritos that were on the list.

"I don't understand why you can get those, and I can't get these." Chad whined stubbornly.

"Dude, do you want to deal with Sharpay later?" Zeke asked tiredly. "Seriously, next time I'll take Jason and Ryan and Troy can have you."

"I am not a pain in the ass like you seem to think." Chad rolled his eyes as a mother with two young children tutted him.

Zeke waited until the aisle was clear again before he responded, "Yeah, you are a pain in the ass like I think." Chad rolled his eyes.

"Dickhead." He muttered.

"I heard that, now put the damn chips back." Zeke told him.

"No." Zeke sighed, Chad was in the mood to challenge him today.

* * *

"We need chicken right?" Jason asked, trying to remember what was on the list.

Troy nodded absently as he continued to look through the steaks, "Yeah Brie doesn't eat red meat." He picked up a package of steaks, "Thanks Jase."

Ryan walked over, "Okay so I've got strawberries, apples, oranges, grapes, cucumbers, cherries, peaches, pears, raspberries, and blueberries. Did I forget any fruit?"

"Limes." Jason and Troy answered together.

"Right." Ryan set the fruit in the cart and went sprinting back to get the forgotten limes.

* * *

Sharpay glanced at her watch, "They should be home any minutes. I'm going to call Zeke and find out where they are." Dialing his number she waited until he answered.

"Hello?" He sounded aggravated.

"Hey babe where are you?" Sharpay asked.

"Chad no!" Zeke yelled at him, "Um I think Ryan, Jason, and Troy are ready to check out." He looked towards the check out line, "Yeah they're already in line, but Chad and I are still on the chip aisle. We have been for the last 15 minutes. Once I can get him away from the damn Cheetos we're done."

Sharpay sighed, "Just by him the god damn Cheetos and come home."

"But you said."

"I know what I said and I'm unsaying it so you can come home." She hung up, "You're boyfriend," She looked at Taylor, "is a pain in all our asses."

Taylor chuckled, "I agree, but you gotta love him."

"Actually Tay's right about that." Kelsi giggled.

* * *

"Look Chad it's almost 7, you need to start behaving and let us finish cooking." Gabriella sighed, "Troy, honey control your roommate please."

Troy sighed and grabbed Chad's collar just as the buzzer rang. Taking Chad with him he pushed the call button, "Yeah?"

"Dude it's me, Hunter, Amanda, and Courtney." Jordan's voice rang out.

"Come on up." Troy pushed the enter button to let them in.

When the door opened the four new comers had to laugh at the sight of Troy holding onto Chad while he was sitting on the sofa with basketball playing on the TV.

"What if I promise not to bother them anymore?" Chad pleaded.

Sharpay scoffed, "Yeah right. Now Boo and Zeke are trying to cook and you will stop complaining and leave them the hell alone."

"Just let him go Troy, if he comes within ten feet of us, I'll castrate him with this butcher knife."

"I'll just stay here." Chad muttered, moving spots so he could sit next to Taylor.

"I think we'll all stay away from you." Ryan muttered.

The buzzer rang again, "Can someone grab that?" Gabriella asked from the kitchen.

Ryan stood up, "Yeah?" he asked.

"It's Josh Bracken." Josh responded.

"Fourth floor dude." Ryan buzzed him in.

Soon the only thing that could be heard in the apartment was the screaming of the guys as they watched the first game of the NBA season, Knicks and the Celtics were playing and everyone was excited.

Miley had replaced Zeke's spot in the kitchen so he could watch the game and now all the girls were setting everything up.

"I put the knife away, you can come get it now." Gabriella called, just as a commercial hit. The girls were suddenly pinned into a corner of the kitchen as the boys came in to get food.

"Move, the game's going to be back on in a minute and I'll be damned if I miss a second of it." Chad shoved past Hunter to get ahead of him.

Hunter just rolled his eyes and moved like a good sport. Jordan on the other hand picked Chad up and put him behind both him and Hunter. "Wait your turn brother." Jordan rolled his eyes.

Chad grunted out an angry response, but listened nonetheless. When the guys had their plates piled high with food they were sitting around the living room watching the game again.

The girls giggled as they got their own food, "Balcony?" Sharpay asked. They all nodded and grabbed drinks, heading outside, they sat down with the cool breeze from the ocean, which was only a block away, keeping them cool.

Troy looked around, wondering where the girls were. His eyes caught the long dark locks that he'd grown to love over the past few months floating around outside. Standing up he walked over to the balcony.

He picked Gabriella up and set her down on his lap, "You girls hiding from Chad?" he asked with a crooked grin.

"Basically." They answered together.

"Figured as much." Troy responded. Everything got quiet again until a huge cheer erupted from inside the apartment.

"We're going to get so many complaints." Gabriella shook her head.

Suddenly the balcony door burst opened, revealing a very scared Jason and Chad, "The floor's talking to us." Jason whispered.

The girls looked at each other and stood up, walking inside they stopped for a minute. Then they too heard the banging. Rolling their eyes Sharpay said, "That's Mr. Cravitz, banging on the ceiling with a broom."

Chad and Jason blushed as Jordan, Hunter, Zeke, Ryan, and Josh stood up screaming. The Celtics had just won.

Review!

Mollie XOXO


	17. Chapter 11: Pretty Damn Good

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 11: Pretty Damn Good

Ryan, Miley, Taylor, Kelsi, Gabriella, Sharpay, Amanda, Courtney, and a surprise visitor all stood up screaming. The score was close, 58-59. The UCLA Bruin Bears just needed one more basket to beat the Florida Gators. The stands were full on both sides and cameras were rolling back and forth between the game and the screaming spectators. It was the first game of the season, and after what had happened with Carl Griscom, everyone was ready to see how well the Bruin Bears could fair without him. And so far they were doing pretty well. The fight was tough, but it wasn't over.

They watched as Josh stole the ball from number 24 and drove it hard down the court, "Come on Bracken!!!!" Everyone was standing, just hoping he'd get it far enough.

"Number 23 Josh Bracken passed it to number 12, Chad Danforth" Chad ran hard and fast, dodging every orange and blue uniform he could.

"And it goes to number 2, Hunter Scantling."

"Come on Hunter!" Amanda began jumping up and down. He was cornered in with a little more than a minute left. He managed to get it Jordan, who had an open shot.

There was one minute left in the first game of the season and they just needed this basket to win.

"Come on baby!" Courtney screamed as Jordan shot the basket. They heard Florida fans screaming as it hit the rim.

Bruin Bear fans let loose wild screams as Troy caught the rebound, letting it glide off his fingertips in the perfect lay up it went through the basket.

Just as a Florida player caught the ball and began to move it towards their end of the court the buzzer sounded. UCLA fans flooded the court, ready to congratulate their team. It was the first game of the season and the score had been 61-59. A close call that they didn't want to repeat, but it didn't matter.

"Congratulations Bear!" Gabriella sang out the nickname that had stuck after the last scrimmage as she lunged at Troy.

Troy laughed and picked her up, spinning her in a circle. "Great shot dude!" Jordan came over with Courtney on his back to pat Troy's shoulder.

"Thanks man" Troy grinned as he placed Gabriella back on the ground.

"We rocked the first game of the season!" Chad came over with Taylor pinned to his side!

"Party time dudes!" Hunter sprinted over Phi Delta Theta's got a victory party all set up for us on the beach, Hunter refereed to the athletic fraternity that he was apart of.

"Well what are we waiting for let's go then." Josh tossed an arm over Gabriella's shoulder.

"First we've got a small surprise for you Josh." Gabriella moved away as a tiny dark-skinned girl came sprinting full force.

"You were amazing baby!" She said, lunging into his surprised arms.

"Jade?" He stood still, just taking in the sight of his girlfriend he hadn't seen in months.

"Surprise!" she squealed.

"Wait you're here! In California! Where are you staying? What?" He stuttered out.

"I'm staying with Gabs and Shar of course! And I couldn't miss the first game of the season! What kind of girlfriend would I be?" She asked in mock defense of herself.

"Uh, the kind that has school?" Josh scratched the back of his head.

Rolling her eyes, Jade commented, "Yeah cause Episcopal would really care if my reason for missing school was for visiting UCLA, Stanford, and seeing their star basketball player again."

"Well then, let's shower and hit this party up!" Josh grinned, tossing a sweaty arm over Jade's tiny shoulder.

* * *

An hour later everyone stood in the kitchen at the frat house laughing and sipping on beers. "It just doesn't get any better than this." Troy sighed as he kissed the top of Gabriella's head.

Giggling she had to agree with him on that. "Let's dance." Jade grabbed Josh's hand and led him out the what had deemed.

"That sounds like a good idea." Amanda and Courtney said together. Setting down their drinks they led Jordan and Hunter out into the living room.

"And then there were 10…" Ryan said in a dramatic voice.

"Ryan…" Everyone groaned.

He sighed, "I'm just not appreciated around here." He hung his head low.

"Dude, quit being a drama queen." Chad rolled his eyes as he took another sip of his beer.

"Don't listen to him." Miley glared at Chad, who immediately went to stand behind Taylor for protection.

"You do know I won't protect you from her right? I'm on her side." Chad looked at her with wide eyes, "You guys say bros before hoes so we say hoes before bros." The girls laughed and clinked their beers together.

"I feel like we're being ganged up on here." Troy frowned looking down at Gabriella.

"Who knows? Maybe you are." She giggled.

"So not that we don't immensely enjoying celebrating with you all here at this frat, would it be so wrong if Josh took Jade back to ours so we could leave?" Sharpay asked in a slightly whiny voice, indicating that if they didn't give in, she'd get worse.

"I'll go find them." Gabriella smiled, handing Troy her drink. Making her way onto the dance floor, she found Jade and Josh near the back corner. Pulling them out, "You guys can stay if you'll bring Jade to ours, we're gonna check out early. Sharpay's getting whiny." Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Sure that's cool." Josh said while Jade nodded her agreement.

"And you can stay with Troy and Chad if you wanna, I think Ry's staying at Zeke and Jason's tonight." Gabriella added before waving a goodnight to them and Jordan and Hunter.

"I think Josh might spend the night at yours tonight." She told Troy as he helped her slip into her sweater.

"No prob, let's get outta here before Sharpay has a conniption over there." Troy chuckled as he took Gabriella's hand and laced their fingers together.

* * *

As everyone snuggled together in the small living room of Gabriella and Sharpay's apartment they realized that this was perfect. Gabriella rolled her eyes as Chad walked around the apartment with the Cheetos he'd finally gotten in his ears claiming he was Frankenstein. He was weird, but in a way precious.

She suddenly realized that their decision to come out here wasn't rash. They had decided UCLA was a good place for them after careful consideration. And it wasn't stupid. In fact it was perfect. Sure they'd love to have involved parents who could've met Troy, Chad, Zeke, Jason, and Miley, but this was as good as they were gonna get. And it was pretty damn good.

That's it, I know it was a short story, but hey, I feel like it's done! Review!

Mollie XOXO


End file.
